Changing Course (Rewrite)
by karndragon
Summary: Based from R2 Episode 19. Lelouch believed his life was over as the Black Knights turned on him, ready to execute him but as he gets shielded, someone unexpected picks him up and changes the course of his fate with the help of those he never would have never expected.
1. Turn 00: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass.

**A/N:** Here it is the rewrite of Changing Course.

**Turn 00: Prologue**

**Somewhere else in the Tokyo Settlement**

"LIVE!"

That was the geass command that had just taken control of Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Seven and the pilot of the Lancelot and under the influence, Suzaku pushed a button on his console and had his knightmare frame fire a weapon and that weapon was the FLEIA warhead as it was pointed at the government bureau. When the warhead launched, it created a huge radius on the Tokyo Settlement. Lelouch vi Britannia aka Lelouch Lamperouge aka the masked revolutionary Zero, leader and CEO of the Black Knights and in his knightmare the Shinkiro, watched in horror as the blast took form especially taking out buildings and a jet that known to have carried his sister Nunnally vi Britannia as well as his loyal ninja maid, Sayoko Shinozaki. By the time, the explosion died down, it was dawn and the aftermath was devastating. Lelouch was in despair, seeing the jet that carried his sister had been caught in the blast, Lelouch was heartbroken for as far as he knew, his precious sister Nunnally was gone, dead from the explosion.

Meanwhile, a man was in a tunnel was that ripped opened by the FLEIA blast and he looked up and saw the knightmares. The man was tall and a bit muscular who had short blue spiky hair and green eyes. The man wore all black undershirt, black pants, and a long black coat with a pair of black gloves, a black belt, and black shoes. He looked up in the sky and saw the knightmares of the Black Knights and the Britannian forces. The man narrowed his eyes and then something blue glowed from his hands and then he disappeared.

**Bridge of the flagship, Great Britannia**

In the personal flagship of the 98th Britannian Emperor Charles zi Britannia that was hovering over Kamine Island, he was sitting on his throne while his Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski was looking over the report of what had happened in the Second Battle of the Tokyo Settlement.

"There was a giant explosion in the Tokyo Settlement. It appears that a F.L.E.I.A. warhead caused it," Monica reported and then turned to the emperor, "Your Majesty, should we remain here on Kamine Island?"

"Enough," Charles responded with authority, "let Schneizel handle mundane affairs."

**Tokyo Settlement**

Following the aftermath of the blast that had destroyed most of the Tokyo Settlement and killed around ten million people, both sides were extremely worried and wondered if they were even fighting in a war anymore.

**Bridge of the Avalon**

Within the flagship, Nina Einstein looked on with horror to see the list of many innocent lives lost caused by the very weapon she created.

"No, how could this happen?" Nina asked herself mortified, "They're all…they're all…"

**In the air, over the Tokyo Settlement**

The Lancelot was hovering over the air, missing its legs and left arm.

**In the cockpit of the Lancelot**

Suzaku was shocked in what he saw and it was horrifying for him because he was the one that pulled the trigger.

"I did it?" Suzaku spoke mortified, "I did this?"

**In the cockpit of the Tristan**

Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three was in shocked as well and he checked on Ashford Academy.

"The school is outside the blast radius," Gino commented and then gritted his teeth in frustration, "but this gone beyond war."

**In the air**

The Black Knights in their knightmare frames were also terrified in what they saw including Kyoshiro Todoh and they had suffered another lost when Shogo Asahina had died in the blast.

**In the cockpit of the Zangetsu**

"If they use that weapon again, the Black Knights will be completely wiped out," Todoh said.

An audio channel went through and it was Zero, "Todoh, it's me."

"Zero," Todoh responded, "we can't remain—"

"Have all forces land in Tokyo Settlement. Search for Nunnally."

"Wait a minute, we've lost Asahina and we have massive casualties!"

"You think I care about that?!" Lelouch replied losing patience and his composure.

**In the cockpit of the Shinkiro**

"Find Nunnally now, that's an order!" Lelouch demanded strongly, "All forces search for Nunnally!"

**In the cockpit of the Zangetsu**

Todoh was shocked with the way the leader and CEO of the Black Knights was behaving, "_What's happened to Zero?_"

**Outside of the Ikaruga**

Cornelia was running after she escaped from the room she was held in. She hit a dead end and was confronted by some of the Black Knights who was led by Diethard.

"That's far enough Miss Fugitive," Diethard called out.

Cornelia turned around to face Diethard and members of the Black Knights that had been pursuing her.

Diethard was surprised to see Cornelia.

"_Cornelia?_" Diethard said in his head, "_I thought it was Villetta that escaped._"

Cornelia smirked seeing Diethard, "So it's you, newsman and turncoat."

"_Is Zero behind this? Secretly holding the princess captive? He should have shown a little more trust in me_," Diethard turned to the soldiers, "Aim for her legs, I want her alive men."

"Yes sir," The soldiers replied simultaneously.

A siren suddenly blared as an aircraft arrives near the Ikaruga surprising them.

"Attention," An announcer spoke, "we are carrying a Britannian special envoy on an urgent diplomatic mission. We have no hostile intentions."

The aircraft landed on the deck of the Ikaruga.

"Diplomatic mission?" Diethard spoke surprised and then began to speak into his communicator, "Minase, is that craft cleared to land here through official channels?"

Diethard saw some Britannian soldiers coming out of the aircraft with rifles and then Schneizel steps out of the aircraft as well with a smile.

"Schneizel!" Cornelia said happy to see her brother.

"Impossible," Diethard said in shock, "why would he step right in the midst of his mortal enemies?"

**Back in the air**

Lelouch was repeating orders to search for Nunnally but he was finding that his soldiers were ignoring that order. Even more so when Todoh received word from Diethard regarding Schneizel's arrival for his desire to speak with members of the Black Knights, he suddenly gave the order to withdraw and Lelouch was frantic trying to get someone, anyone to do what he wanted and to search for Nunnally. He was suddenly stopped by the Sutherland Sieg, piloted by Jeremiah Gottwald with Rolo who was piloting a Sutherland model. Both of them glad that Lelouch was still alive.

Both opposing sides were withdrawing and for Lelouch, he fell into depression as he came to the realization that he was never going to see Nunnally again. It was a very dark day for the former Britannian prince and he thought that nothing could get worse. He would soon realize how wrong he was as he was being forced to return to the Ikaruga.

**The Ikaruga**

In the hall, Kaname Ohgi was holding hands with Villetta Nu.

"Chigusa, are you okay?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," Villetta answered, "So, you're really going to do this?"

"I am, he has to be stopped," Ohgi said with resolve.

Villetta nodded, "I agree, I don't want to be his puppet any longer."

Meanwhile, Schneizel el Britannia, the second prince and Prime Minister of Britannia along with his aide, Kanon Maldini and his half sister, second princess Cornelia li Britannia who thanks to Schneizel was able to walk around free went in the conference room and waited for the core members of the Black Knights. Schneizel had arrived in his jet on the deck of the Black Knights flagship, surprising the members who were trying to stop Cornelia which included Diethard Reid. Schneizel made the request to have a meeting with them and was very 'persuasive' to have the meeting which entailed of having the Mordred, piloted by the Knight of Six Anya Alstreim, equip with the F.L.E.I.A. warhead on the Ikaruga. Everything was set as Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia was ready to expose the leader of the Black Knights, Zero as the kind of person he was which of course to revealing his geass power. Schneizel smiled because he knew that Lelouch would be too depressed to come to meeting as he figured that Nunnally was lost not knowing that Schneizel was keeping Nunnally safe somewhere for the time being. Schneizel had everything figured out and after he turned the Black Knights against him, it would just be another victory and then he could set things in motion to unleash the Damocles.

Meanwhile, Rolo was sitting in the knightmare hanger of the Ikaruga. Lelouch had just demanded that he leave him alone, confessing how he hated him for daring to take Nunnally's place as his younger sibling and even admitted that he had been trying to kill him. It was a complete shock to Rolo that the only thing he just did was leave Lelouch's room in shock. He just sat and look at the locket that Lelouch had given to him and wondered what was going to be the next thing he was going to do.

**Assembly Hall of Ashford Academy**

Survivors of the FLEIA blasts were gathering in and were being instructed by Britannian soldiers. On the second floor near a window, Milly Ashford looked out in the window with a downcast expression. She wondered what the world was really coming too. She didn't want to imagine how lives were lost in that blast. She suddenly heard a scream yell and it surprised her and she saw that it was Rivalz running to her and he stopped in front of her.

"Rivalz!" Milly spoke surprised.

Rivalz was so happy to see the former student council president, "Oh Prez, just tell me you're alive."

"Yes I am," Milly responded happily, "I'm alive."

"Thank goodness."

"You can say that again."

The two of them laughed with joy that they were able to see each other again alive and well.

**Conference Room of the Ikaruga**

Meanwhile in the conference room, Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia were meeting with four core members of the Black Knights and that was Diethard, Todoh, Chiba, and Tamaki.

"Come to think of it, I never finished my match with Zero, did I?" Schneizel commented.

"Zero won't be attending," Diethard explained, "not until we have the details of the proposal."

"Of course I didn't expect him to show up."

Diethard raised his eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"He's not the type who consults with others, no; he keeps things to himself and keeps people at a distance."

"That's strange; you talk about him as if you know him intimately."

"More than any of you do."

They were taken back with what Schneizel had just said.

"Zero is our younger brother," Schneizel informed, "Cornelia and my own."

Diethard, Todoh, Chiba, and Tamaki gasped at the revelation.

"What are you saying?" Tamaki asked shocked.

"He is the former 11th royal prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia, the man that I both loved and feared more than any other."

"Impossible!" Todoh said shocked.

"You're telling us that Zero is a Britannian prince?" Tamaki asked shocked.

Cornelia looked at Diethard, "Diethard please, in all this time, you never figured it out? Even with all the information you were getting from Jeremiah and Villetta?"

"You're wasting your time," Diethard said scoffing off what they were telling them, "You can't cause confusion here by spreading irrelevant stories. It's not Zero's lineage that matters but rather his efforts and all the miracles he has performed for us."

"But what if those miracles he performed were actually tricks?" Schneizel brought up.

"Tricks?"

"Zero possesses a special power, it is known as geass. It's the absolute power to compel anyone to obey him. You can think of it as extreme hypnosis."

"You're saying his miracles come from that power?" Todoh asked.

Tamaki got up from his chair angry, "Are you trying to diss my buddy Zero? He's got brains, guts, and he kicks Britannian butt. A prince with geass power? Where's the proof of all this bull, huh?"

"I have proof," Ohgi spoke as he walked in the room with Villetta surprising the others.

They all looked at Ohgi and Villetta shocked.

"Ohgi?" Tamaki spoke.

"And Villetta?" Cornelia spoke.

"What he's saying is all true. Zero is a former Britannian prince name Lelouch and he controls people with his geass power," Ohgi narrowed his eyes, "he's a con man."

Discussions continued on as Schneizel and Kanon presented evidence of Lelouch's treachery and it brought anger and despair to the members in the conference room. When it was said and done, a decision was made, a decision that had conditions that were made by Ohgi.

**An unknown place**

The tall muscular man in black was watching a vision of what was going on in the conference room in the Ikaruga and he frowned to see and hear Ohgi making a deal with Schneizel in exchange of turning their leader Zero in.

"That damn fool," The man in black said shaking his head, "I didn't think that Kaname was stupid but I guess I overestimated him. Naoto would be ashamed to see what his best friend is doing," The man sighed and looked at another vision that showed Nunnally and Sayoko in a jet being taken somewhere with some of Schneizel's soldiers, "Lelouch doesn't know that his sister and maid are still alive…just the way Schneizel intended," The man in black switched the vision and it showed Lelouch depressed sitting in his room with CC who had lost her memory prior of receiving her geass trying to comfort him and the man had a determination look, "I'll help you out Lelouch vi Britannia. This is my way showing my gratitude towards you. If it wasn't for you, I would still be rotten in prison within the Geass Order. Don't give up kid."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The betrayal commences within the Ikaruga and Lelouch is taken by the man in black with the intent to aid him as he brings him out of despair.**


	2. Turn 01: Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass.

**Turn 01: Betrayal**

Lelouch was still in his room and was still depressed losing his sister Nunnally. CC, in the mental state of her behavior before receiving her geass, was extremely concern for him and wanted to do whatever it took to help him heal.

"Master, please take off your clothes," CC suggested.

"What?" Lelouch said looking at CC a bit confused.

"Are you hurting somewhere? If it's someplace you can't reach, I can help," CC said as she brought up a box of Band-Aids.

Lelouch looked at CC and then looked down, "That's right, it's someplace I can't reach."

"Zero, are you there?" Kallen said from outside of the room, "Can I come in? It's me."

"Is that Kallen?" Lelouch asked as he looked the door.

CC hid behind a bookshelf as Lelouch told Kallen to come in and Kallen opened the door coming inside the room.

"Ohgi asked me to bring you to Warehouse Four," Kallen informed.

"Why there?" Lelouch asked thinking it was a bit strange.

"Sorry, I really didn't get the details."

"Master," CC spoke poking her head out, "please take off your clothes, I'll do the best I can, I promise."

Kallen was shocked to what she just heard and blushed a little as well.

"What the hell have you been doing in here while I been rotten in a cell?" Kallen asked heated.

"No, you got it wrong, she was," Lelouch paused and then hanged his head in shame, "CC lost her memory."

Kallen was surprised to hear what she just heard.

Lelouch continued, "It happened because of me. The CC you knew is gone now, erased and it's my fault."

Kallen was surprised what she heard and looked at CC as CC herself hid behind the bookshelf.

"_Her mind was erased?_" Kallen asked in her head.

Kallen and Lelouch, who was in his full suit as Zero, were riding the elevator down to Warehouse Four.

"_CC is gone and Nunnally has been killed_," Kallen said in her head with sadness, "_that means that Lelouch has now…_"

"Kallen," Lelouch spoke, "It's good that you made it back. I'm sorry it took me long to rescue you."

Kallen looked at Zero surprised and then spoke, "Lelouch listen, when I was I in prison I happened to talk to Nunnally," Kallen smiled, "she stood up for me, she saved me."

"I see."

The elevator stopped at the floor they wanted and they walked out of the elevator.

Kallen continued, "Look, I'm not sure what to say at a time like this but when I lost my brother, I—"

Kallen was interrupted when lights flashed on them suddenly and she and Lelouch were surprised at what they saw. What they saw were knightmares and most of the core members of the Black Knights pointing their guns, specifically aiming at Lelouch.

"Surrender Zero!" Todoh declared.

"How dare you try to run a con game with us!" Chiba added.

"We know everything about your geass power!" Ohgi said.

Lelouch was shocked at what he just heard and then he noticed Diethard filming the whole thing.

"Zero, the renowned hero died in battle before he could triumph," Diethard said in a documentary way, "but his gallant life and daring deeds will continue to live on in myth and legend."

"Is that the script you've written for me Diethard?" Lelouch asked.

"Actually, I wanted to film your brilliant campaign and glorious victory over Britannia," Diethard shook his head felling disappointed, "but I'm afraid that show has been permanently cancelled."

"_What should I do?_" Lelouch asked in his head, "_The Knightmares are an obstacle, but Ohgi and the others are still defenseless. If I use my geass without being noticed…_"

"Everyone trusted you!" Minami said with anger.

"Inoue, Yoshida, they all died for you!" Sugiyama added with anger as well.

"Wait a minute!" Kallen pleaded standing in front of Lelouch with her arms out to shield him, "this is all one-sided! Look at how far we've come because of Zero! At least let him answer!"

"You're in the way Kallen!" Tamaki said.

"Do you want to die with Zero?" Sugiyama asked.

"Don't tell me he used his geass on you two?" Minami asked as well.

Kallen just looked at the people that were ready to shoot Lelouch and decided to find something out.

"I need an answer Lelouch," Kallen asked in a low tone for only Lelouch to hear, "What do I mean to you? I have to know. If I could stay with you, I would. Please…"

Lelouch was silent as he was still trying to figure things out and then he looked at his upper left said and saw Schneizel with his aide Kanon.

"_I see_," Lelouch said in his head, "_So this is your check, Schneizel? Then, in any kind of situation, there's really no way out, I'm finished…I suppose that I've truly lost._"

Lelouch looked at Kallen who was still waiting for him to answer her question. Lelouch felt that there was no way out and since he was no longer able to reunite with Nunnally, all was lost to him and in the end, it was a reminder to himself that he was unable to help those that were dear to him and he felt that he had to do something right now, for at least that he would make sure that Kallen would not die because of him.

"Please answer me Lelouch," Kallen pleaded.

Kallen was then surprised to hear Lelouch starting to laugh.

"Fools, you finally figured it out," Lelouch declared, "that I've been using you all! That's right; you're all just pawns for my game."

Kallen turned with her head down feeling betrayed, "I see…" Kallen had tears that started to form in her eyes and felt betrayed, anger, and sadness, "Goodbye, Lelouch."

Kallen began to walk away from the person she felt toyed with her emotions.

"Get ready!" Todoh instructed.

They all had their guns aimed and ready to shoot and Kallen moved out of the firing range.

"Kallen, you have to live," Lelouch said.

Kallen was shocked to hear Lelouch say those words and as she was trying to find out what he meant, the Shinkiro appeared and blocked the bullets that were meant for Lelouch when they opened fire. This surprised everyone in the warehouse.

"Big brother, are you okay?!" Rolo spoke.

Lelouch was surprised hearing Rolo's voice, "Rolo!"

"Never mind, get the Shinkiro!" Todoh ordered.

"Wait!" Kallen pleaded.

Rolo used the opportunity to use his geass and he was able to escape the Ikaruga taking Lelouch with him.

**In the air**

"Stop it Rolo," Lelouch pleaded, "you've done enough!"

**The Ikaruga**

In Lelouch's room, CC felt something was going on, "Oh, my master."

Meanwhile in Warehouse Four, the core members of the Black Knights were shocked at what had just happened.

"They're gone," Ohgi spoke, "the Shinkiro."

Kallen's eyes widened, "Vanished, just like in Babel Tower."

Schneizel and Kanon were surprised as well and Kanon contacted Anya.

"Anya, Zero has just escape," Kanon informed.

**In the air**

The Mordred was in pursuit going after the Shinkiro.

"Can you capture him with the Mordred?" Kanon asked.

"I can only destroy it," Anya answered.

Anya shot her Miniature Proximity Missiles at the Shinkiro and it was blocked by the Shinkiro's Absolute Defense Systems. As Anya was locking in on the Shinkiro ready to shoot it down again, it disappeared in front of her and Anya was unable to keep it lock on as he kept disappearing and reappearing randomly and soon, knightmare frames of the Black Knights were on pursuit as well given orders to destroy the Shinkiro. As Rolo continued to make his escape with Lelouch, a mysterious black knightmare was in pursuit.

Lelouch was trying to convince Rolo to stop protecting him and just let him die, but Rolo was not hearing it. All of a sudden, the mysterious black knightmare intercepted and grabbed hold of the Shinkiro.

"What is that?" Lelouch asked in shocked.

"I don't know," Rolo answered, "but it doesn't matter, I'll get us out of this."

Rolo used his geass but to no avail.

"What?" Rolo said shocked that his geass didn't work on the black knightmare frame..

The black knightmare's cockpit opened and revealed to be the short blue haired, green eyed tall and muscular man in black with a scythe in hand. He goes to the cockpit hatch and breaks it up with his scythe and grabs Lelouch, taking back to his own cockpit. Rolo tries to take Lelouch back but he is not fast enough. The man in black takes Lelouch in his own knightmare and flies off and disappears from sight.

Rolo was baffled as what had just happened and the Black Knights who saw the event was just as baffled. Anya who was ordered to pursuit the Shinkiro was stunned at the events as well. Schneizel and Kanon couldn't comprehend the events they just saw.

The question on everyone who witness was what happened. Who was it that just took Lelouch away? What did all this mean? No one knew anymore.

**An unknown place**

Lelouch regained consciousness and saw that he was on a large platform and the only other thing he saw was blue sky. Lelouch felt very nervous about his surroundings. He tried to analyze the situation before someone appeared before him. It was the same man who took him away from Rolo and the Shinkiro.

"Glad to see you're awake Zero…no, Lelouch Lamperouge. Or would you prefer Lelouch vi Britannia." The man in black commented.

"Who the hell are you?" Lelouch asked in a saddened tone, "What do want from me?" Lelouch looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

The man approached Lelouch a bit closer with a smile on his face.

"I'm a man who would like to be your ally in your plan for your revenge against your father, Charles zi Britannia."

Lelouch scoffed at that answer, "Forget it. I've already lost, I don't even have the will to fight anymore."

The man in black sat down next to Lelouch with his legs crossed, "Then what now? Are you just going to let things end just like that? Do you intend to let Suzaku Kururugi and your brother Schneizel get away with the humiliation they inflicted on you? Do you intend to let the Black Knights get away with turning on you like that?"

"It doesn't matter," Lelouch said and then paused before he continued, "it's my own fault because I was arrogant and naïve, "Lelouch looked at the man, "look, I don't know what you feel to gain, but you'll do better to not be associated with me. I have nothing to live for. Everything I've done has been in vain, I've lost," Lelouch stood up, "just take me out of wherever we are and let me die in peace."

The man shook his head at what Lelouch was saying and then he stood up.

"You shouldn't be willing to throw your life away so easily," The man suggested.

Lelouch looked away with sadness and a frown and the man stuck his scythe on the ground platform and put his hands in his pockets.

"Lelouch," The man spoke again, "What if I was to tell you that your sister, Nunnally is alive and well along as well as your ninja maid, Sayoko?"

Lelouch was shocked and looked at the man with wide eyes, "Wait what?"

The man gave a warm smile to Lelouch.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The man introduces himself to Lelouch and helps Lelouch reunite with his sister Nunnally as well as his loyal maid Sayoko.**


	3. Turn 02: New Ally

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass.

**A/N: **I am surprised at the many favorites and alerts I received for the rewrite. Thank you to all of you supporting this fanfic.

**Turn 02: New Ally**

"Wait, what?" Lelouch asked surprised with what he had just heard.

The man gave Lelouch a warm smile, "I'm saying that your precious sister Nunnally is actually alive and well."

Lelouch glared at the man and balled his fist.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Lelouch asked angrily, "Because I'm not laughing."

The man sighed with how Lelouch responded and he rubbed his head.

"It's not surprising that you wouldn't believe me."

"How could I believe you?" Lelouch asked upset, "I saw the aircraft that was carrying my sister get destroyed by that weapon."

"No, what you saw was the aircraft you believed that your sister was in."

"What?"

"Allow me to show you," The man said as he removed the glove on his right.

Lelouch saw the man's right hand and was surprised to see a mark he was very familiar with.

"That's…" Lelouch spoke in shock.

The man smiled looking at Lelouch, "Of course you know what this is."

The man raised the palm of his right hand for Lelouch to see it was the geass sigil.

"You're the same, someone who's immortal and is capable of granting geass through a contract," Lelouch said.

"Yes, the same as your accomplice CC and now recently, you're father Charles," The man said.

Lelouch saw the man's geass sigil turn blue and it formed a bright blue orb. The bright blue orb showed a small flagship and then saw the inside of the flagship and it showed Nunnally and Sayoko who both looked unharmed and safe. Lelouch was shocked to see Nunnally and Sayoko.

"As you can see, your sister and your maid are alive and well," The man said.

"Is this…" Lelouch paused a bit, "Is this some sort of trick?" Lelouch turned to the man, "You do this?"

The man sighed, "You still don't believe me even after what you just saw?"

"For all I know, this scene could be something that you fabricated. I can't just take it in as truth. Look, just stop with the lies and the illusions. I've had enough."

"Oh dear," The man said scratching his head, "I suppose I should have realized…"

"Just what the hell do you want from me?" Lelouch asked frustrated, "Who are you anyway and why would, as you claim, want to be my ally?"

"I have seen you in action when you took the mantle as Zero," The man answered, "and out of all rebel factions that fighting against Britannia. The Black Knights, led by you as Zero, was the only one that stood any real fighting chance and you actually declared that you would fight against the system of Britannia, not unarmed civilians," The man sighed, "but if you want another reason, if I had to give you another real good reason, it is because you helped me."

"I helped you?" Lelouch asked confused, "How did I help you?"

"You led a raid against the Geass Order in the Chinese Federation."

"The Geass Order…" Lelouch spoke surprised, "You were there?"

"Yes, I was held prisoner by Vincent."

"Who's Vincent?"

"I know him as Vincent, you know as VV."

"VV?"

Lelouch had an image of the childlike immortal Code Bearer.

"I was held prisoner there for a year when I confronted VV and your father and you Lelouch with your raid against the Geass Order was what allowed me to escape so that's why I rescued you but not only that, I see what you tried to do and I want to help you even if you're not in command of the Black Knights anymore and even if you decided not to take up the mantle as Zero, I want to aid you because you actions from what I've seen shows me that you're trying to change things for the better."

Lelouch was amazed at the things the man said and he felt a bit cheerful.

"There are some things that I've done…terrible mistakes that I've made," Lelouch said feeling ashamed.

The man nodded, "I know about the terrible massacre that took place in the Special Administrative Zone which was result of your geass going out of your control, the rockslide you ordered that took the lives of innocent people including the father of one of your friends who would also be killed by your fake brother," The man said, "I know about them because VV and your father told me about it."

"They told you…wait, why would they…?"

"I'll tell you about it later on but first things first Lelouch, we should go pick up your sister and you ninja maid."

Lelouch had his hand on his head and then put his hand down again.

"You didn't answer one of my questions, who are you?" Lelouch asked.

"Right, my apologies," The man said and nodded, "My name is Jinta, Jinta Kuromaki and as you saw on my right palm, I'm an immortal Code Bearer just like CC and your father, although as you saw, my code is…different from CC and your father."

"Jinta…Kuromaki?" Lelouch replied.

"That's right."

"I see," Lelouch said as he paused, "it's a bit strange."

"What, my code?"

"Yes that but also your name."

"Wait, how is my name strange…it's a Japanese name and I'm Japanese."

"My apologies, let me rephrase that. What I meant is the fact that you actually retained your real name. I was under the impression that Code Bearers didn't keep their real names."

"Oh, that's what you meant," Jinta replied, "Well, for me it doesn't matter, I just prefer to keep my name."

"I see, you probably have your reasons."

"…Well, anyways, we need to go," Jinta suggested.

"Go where exactly?" Lelouch asked suspiciously.

Jinta pulled out a something from the pocket of his long black coat and it was some sort of remote control. He pushed a button on it and moments later, the same black knightmare frame that had picked up Lelouch appeared before them.

"We're going to pick up your sister Nunnally and your maid Sayoko," Jinta said.

Lelouch was shocked to hear what was said, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, since you still don't believe me that your sister is alive, if I bring you to her, showing that she's alive and well, then will that make you a believer?"

"You're serious, you really want to help me and get me together with my sister again."

Jinta smiled at Lelouch, "Of course I'm serious. C'mon."

Lelouch was walking to the black knightmare, "Say I believe you, that you're being truthful to me, do you actually know where she is right now?"

"I know where she being taken to. We just have to intercept them and one more thing, after we pick them up, it would be a good idea to prepare to go stop your father as well, how about it?"

Lelouch looked at the man that aided him and assured him that his sister was alive and well. It wasn't long ago that Lelouch was willing to die as he felt he had nothing to live for. He wasn't sure but something deep inside Lelouch told him that he could trust him. Lelouch hoped that he wasn't making another mistake in trusting someone as he recalled what happened the last time he trusted someone. Lelouch thought about it and then decided to give it a try one more time.

"Okay…I'll trust your word," Lelouch said.

Jinta nodded with a smile, "I assure you, you won't regret this."

"I hope so."

Jinta and Lelouch got on the black knightmare frame and Jinta piloted it to fly off.

**In the air**

In the cockpit of the Shinkiro, Rolo was in the mix feelings of sadness and anger, sadness for his brother slipping out of his protection and anger towards the man in black wielding a scythe taking him away from him. It was always somebody getting in his way of his brotherly bond with Lelouch. First it was Shirley, then Nunnally. He wondered if there was going to more people who were going to stand in his way. In Rolo's mind, he was all that Lelouch needed. He shouldn't have the need to depend on anyone else. He would have like to go back to the Ikaruga and butcher the Black Knights for trying to kill his precious brother, but as of now, they were not his concern. Finding Lelouch was his number one priority. Rolo swore that he would find man in black and slit his throat. Rolo headed out, making sure that no one from the Black Knights or any of the Britannian forces was following him.

Elsewhere far away from where Rolo was, Jeremiah Gottwald continued in searching for Nunnally. A part of him was telling to him that it was a lost cause and that Lady Nunnally was lost in the F.L.E.I.A. blast. However, Jeremiah refused to stop. He wouldn't until he saw the body. Why did he continue searching? Was it the way his charge, Lord Lelouch had reacted? He recalled Lelouch ordering the force to search for Nunnally. It was probably because his young master had giving the order is why he continued to search. After all, Jeremiah was grateful to his young lord. The son of Empress Marianne, who he loved and respected, had allowed him to serve him. Despite the fact that the "orange" business had destroyed his reputation and credibility, he now considered it as the name of loyalty to his young lord. He refused to let his prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, be disappointed once more.

**The Flagship, Ikaruga**

There has been a massive confusion within the ranks of the Black Knights. No one had a clue about the knightmare that spirited the unmasked Zero away from sights. The Black Knights has had forces looking for Lelouch and the Shinkiro for that matter. They had to question the one piloted the Shinkiro and who was the first to interfere to their act of bringing down who they considered rotten con artist who played them as saps.

Schneizel el Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia, and Kanon Maldini were just as confused as the Black Knights regarding the situation. Schneizel had called checkmate on his younger brother Lelouch and would have thought that it would have ended his goals once and for all. Schneizel couldn't help to think that Lelouch could have avoided all of this if he just stay quiet and turn himself in back at the Kururugi Shrine. But instead, Lelouch chose to continue to go against him, so he felt that Lelouch had brought it on himself. It didn't matter, Schneizel had big plans and wheels were playing in motion for him and the fact that he had also had a trump card that was being taken to a safe location. Schneizel wasn't worry, so the only thing left was what to do with the matter of his father, the Britannian emperor, Charles zi Britannia. He knows what he had to do regarding him, it was just how to do it. The last thing he needed was to act against him so openly.

Cornelia was finally relieved that she was able to clear her sister, Euphemia's name. Now that Lelouch's treachery was exposed, her traitorous brother had no leg to stand on. She cursed the existence of Geass, the very power that turned her sweet full-blooded sister into a murderous maniac. Cornelia didn't have a clue about the events she saw regarding Lelouch being spirited away, but she had absolutely no sympathy for him and she wished him a very terrible fate. In fact, she was starting to think that death was too good for her younger brother who she considered to be rotten and traitorous.

While the searching for clues about Lelouch's disappearance continued, Kallen was racked with confusion. Zero, who was her classmate at Ashford Academy as Lelouch Lamperouge, had said to everyone that they were pawns. It was nothing more than a game to him from the beginning. Kallen was unsure. She wanted to despise him so much and wish that he had never existed in her life. But Kallen was confused. If that how it would be, she wondered why Lelouch told her to live on. The way he said was very sincere. Did he simply push her away so that she would get hurt? Remembering that Lelouch had recently lost his sister, Nunnally and that fact that Shirley was killed, it may have been the reason. Kallen wanted to know. She wanted to know what Lelouch had thought of her for real. She was going to get her answer one way or the other.

**Tokyo Settlement, F.L.E.I.A.'s crater**

Suzaku had tried so hard to keep to his principles. He believed that results through despicable means meant nothing and would leave bad karma. He desired peace and wanted to become the Knight of One so that he could govern his land of his birth so that fighting could just stop. He wanted to prove that things can be done if one changes the system from within. He had truly believed that. But there was always something or someone getting in his way in of his goals and dreams. At that moment, Suzaku could only laugh. Laugh manically and loud. It seems to him that his notions were wrong and that he has been sadly naïve. There was just one path for him. He didn't care if people looked down on him or called him a hypocrite. He was going to get results and that's all that mattered to him.

**In the air**

The black knightmare that was piloted by Jinta with Lelouch sitting back was on their way.

"It's most likely that Schneizel set up a fake transport ship to make you think Nunnally was there and died so that in case if you were going to be a threat to his plans later on that he would surprise you by showing you that Nunnally had been alive and use her against you," Jinta said.

"Schneizel," Lelouch spoke of his older brother's name with such disdain.

Lelouch couldn't believe that Schneizel would be willing to use Nunnally just like his father would have if he had learned that he had regained his memory as Zero. It seemed to Lelouch that every time he turned around, someone was going to use his precious sister against him, if not the Britannian emperor, then Suzaku and if not him, then Schneizel. Lelouch really wished they leave his innocent sister out of their schemes. Emotions were running rampant in Lelouch at the moment. It seemed more and more to him that his sister was alive and well as well as Sayoko and he felt relieved and grateful for it. But at the same time, he was angry at Schneizel for planning to use Nunnally, and himself for letting his emotion get the better of him at the Tokyo Settlement. He swore to himself that he wasn't going let that happen again. Lelouch was unsure what he would do afterwards, he was going to put his father, the Britannian emperor in his place once and for all and hopefully he would finally learn who killed his mother. But he wondered what he was going to do afterwards. It wasn't like he could return to the Black Knights as Zero. After all, he made it that Zero is a symbol and not exactly one person.

Soon, they spot a small flagship and it was same one that Lelouch saw that Jinta told him that held Nunnally and Sayoko and they moved in right above it.

"It's time Lelouch," Jinta said with a smile, "it's time for you siblings to finally reunite."

"I'm still surprise that you're willing to go out of your way to do this for me," Lelouch said.

"It's what I want to do," Jinta said and then spoke in a low tone, "besides; I've known too many people who try to do the right thing, in my lifetime that had died without being with their loved ones again."

"Huh?"

"Uh, it's nothing, just reminiscing about my long past."

"I see…"

**Within the small flagship**

In a room as Nunnally and Sayoko were traveling in the flagship, Nunnally was having a lot on her mind. She wondered about the huge blast that had occurred in the Tokyo Settlement. She wondered the fact that the leader of the Black Knights had intended to take her in his custody not once but twice. She was grateful to her brother Schneizel for picking her up and getting her out of harm's way. She remembered that Schneizel had promised her that as soon he met with her, that he would inform her that the events that was going on as of late. Then there was Sayoko, the maid who had taking care her and Lelouch for their time in Ashford Academy. She was happy to be with Sayoko again. From what Sayoko told her, Zero had sent her to take her to safety. She wondered why Zero was going for by taking her to safety as Sayoko had put in. Suddenly, Nunnally and Sayoko heard a violent shake.

In various places in the flagship, soldiers and staff members were looking up on the ceiling wondering what was that shaking. Outside on top of the flagship, the black knightmare had landed on the flagship. The cockpit opened and Jinta came out followed by Lelouch. Inside in one of the halls, soldiers had their rifles and were looking for the source. One of the soldiers walked through the hall and the soldier suddenly heard footsteps. The soldier had his guard up and walked slowly towards the source and looked around and then suddenly the soldier came face to face with someone and it was Lelouch with his geass. On the other side, a staff member and a soldier were knocked unconscious on the floor and Jinta cracked his knuckles and then he moved on.

Meanwhile Nunnally and Sayoko were still in the room and wondered what was going on.

"Sayoko, it seems there was some noise on top, what do you suppose happened?" Nunnally asked nervously.

"I'm not sure Lady Nunnally," Sayoko answered trying to figure out what was happening.

They were hearing footsteps on the other side. It was getting louder and heading for their direction. Sayoko stood in front of Nunnally and was prepare for whoever was coming. As the door opened, the figure that appeared surprised Sayoko.

"Master Lelouch," Sayoko announced with astonishment.

Nunnally was surprised to hear her brother's name, "Lelouch? Is he really? Lelouch, is that you? Are you really there?"

"Nunnally," Lelouch spoke with joy seeing with his own eyes that his precious sister was indeed alive and well.

Lelouch went over and put his hands on top of Nunnally left hand and it was proof for both siblings that it was no illusion.

"Lelouch, it really is you," Nunnally said with joy, "I've missed you so much."

"Nunnally, I missed you too," Lelouch said with joy as well.

Lelouch and Nunnally hugged each other taking in the moment of their joyous reunion. Sayoko was feeling joy as well watching the touching reunion between her young masters.

"I'm so glad," Sayoko said with a smile, "I'm so glad."

Nunnally was stricken with tears of joy. It has been the greatest joy for the vi Britannia siblings that they been reunited after a year of separation. Lelouch was stricken with tears of joy as well. He held Nunnally tight in his arms as if he thought that if he were to let go, she would lose her again.

Nunnally broke off the hug, "Lelouch, where were you? What happened to you? I was told you went missing. Please tell me big brother, did something happen between you and Suzaku? Why did you ask me to pretend that we didn't know each other?"

"Nunnally," Lelouch spoke, "…I'll tell you everything, I promise but first, we need to get out of here."

"Wait Lelouch, we should let Schneizel know," Nunnally suggested, "I'm sure that he would be overjoyed as well."

Lelouch had a grim expression and he shook his head.

"Nunnally, right now, informing our brother would be a good idea," Lelouch said.

"Huh, why?" Nunnally asked confused.

"Pardon for the interruption," Jinta said as he came in, "but we should get out of here, as in right now."

"Oh, is someone there?" Nunnally asked.

"Who is this?" Sayoko asked, "Master Lelouch?"

"He's an ally," Lelouch said.

"I'm Jinta Kuromaki," Jinta introduced himself, "it's a pleasure to meet you both Nunnally," Jinta turned to Sayoko, "and you as well Sayoko Shinozaki."

"Okay, let leave here," Lelouch said and then turned to Nunnally, "Nunnally, I promise to explain everything to you. But first, let's get out of here."

"Lelouch," Nunnally uttered, "you'll tell me everything that has happened for the past year, you really will, right?"

"Yes, Nunnally, I really will," Lelouch said, "I promise."

Nunnally nodded, "Okay, I trust you Big Brother."

Lelouch patted Nunnally on the head and smiled.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch explains what happened to Nunnally and Sayoko and they all prepare themselves to go to Kamine Island to confront Charles.**


	4. Turn 03: Reasons

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Turn 03: Reasons**

The black knightmare that Jinta was piloting had returned to the place that had the large platform. In its arms had Lelouch, Sayoko, and Nunnally's wheelchair and Nunnally was in the cockpit with Jinta. The knightmare landed and the arms were placed on the platform. They all got off the knightmare frame with Lelouch and Jinta helping Nunnally off. Afterwards, Sayoko looked around and wondered what the place was. Jinta snapped his fingers and suddenly the place they were in changed and they were walls and a table with chairs. Sayoko was stunned at the place and couldn't help but to be impressed.

"Are we here?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes," Jinta answered, "we're here."

"Where are we anyway?" Sayoko asked.

"My own dimension."

"Your own dimension?" Nunnally asked confused.

"That's right, a place created by my hands."

"How is that possible?" Sayoko asked.

"I'll tell you in due time, I promise."

The place showed portraits, mostly with Jinta in them. Lelouch was amazed at the scenery as he analyzed the portraits. He saw Jinta in various portraits of his past. He looked at a portrait of Jinta as a small village boy in feudal Japan. Sayoko looked at a portrait of Jinta standing by a feudal lord as a samurai.

"Like it?" Jinta asked.

"Are these portraits depicting your past?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I have been alive for 478 years."

"It was the same when I saw portraits depicting CC's past."

"How could you be alive for that many years?" Nunnally asked surprised with Jinta's statement, "Are you saying that you're an immortal?"

"Yes, I am and I'm not the only one who is."

"Really?" Nunnally asked surprised, "Lelouch, is what he's saying true?"

"Yes Nunnally, he's telling the truth."

"I see, I guess you're the same as Miss CC," Sayoko said.

"CC?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes," Lelouch said.

Lelouch sat in a chair that was next to Nunnally and held her hands.

"Nunnally," Lelouch started, "I have a lot to tell you and what I'm about will not be easy for you to hear but I need you hear me out on everything that I'm about to tell you, okay?"

"Um, okay Lelouch," Nunnally said feeling a bit nervous.

Lelouch looked at Sayoko and nodded and Sayoko nodded back as she actually understood. Lelouch looked at Nunnally while Jinta crossed his arms.

"Nunnally, surely you remember what happened a year ago when an incident was reported in Shinjuku," Lelouch said.

"Yes, it was a report of poison gas stolen by terrorists and it was when our brother Clovis was killed with Suzaku falsely accused of the act when it was actually Zero," Nunnally said.

"Yes, it was indeed Zero, in fact, Zero is actually here."

"What?" Nunnally was shocked and she looked around even though she couldn't see, "Where? Is he here? Where's Zero? Lelouch, are you working with Zero?"

"Zero is right next to you right now Nunnally."

Nunnally was surprised and she started to realize, "Wait Brother, you mean…you're…?"

"Yes Nunnally," Lelouch spoke softly, "I am Zero."

Nunnally was surprised and it was a huge shock to her.

"You mean to tell me that all this time, you were Zero?" Nunnally spoke.

"Yes," Lelouch replied as he nodded.

"Then it was you all along. You're Britannia's greatest enemy," Nunnally felt sad, "but that also means that…you were the one that killed Clovis and Euphie."

Lelouch nodded with sadness, "Yes, it was me."

"But why Lelouch? How could you do this?" Nunnally asked feeling sad.

"I'm going to give you my reasons. I was in the Shinjuku when that whole mess began."

Nunnally was shocked, "You were there?"

"Yes and it was there that I came upon the canister that was said to have poison gas, however it wasn't really poison gas that was in there but it was actually a person locked in there, a woman and that woman was CC."

"CC was in that canister, but why? Was Clovis involved?"

"Yes he was and when I met CC, she granted me a power that gave me the first step."

"A power?"

"Yes and that power is geass."

Lelouch continued on telling Nunnally everything that had happened.

**F.L.E.I.A. crater, Tokyo Settlement**

After Suzaku had calm down, he was still feeling down and started walking and his thoughts were running in his head.

"_2010 of the imperial calendar, the Holy Britannian Empire invaded Japan in order gain control of its underground Sakuridite resources. My father, Genbu, called for a do or die resistance. To stop him, I…" _he trailed off with the memory of him killing his father when he was ten but continued, "_it was childish, a tragedy childish impulsive act. I thought to myself 'this will stop the war'. I thought there would be no more needless bloodshed. But I was wrong. The fighting didn't stop." _He paused a bit, _"All I wanted was to keep people from killing each other." _Memories surfaced of being under Lelouch's geass command to live and firing the F.L.E.I.A warhead, "_NO, IT WAS GEASS, THE POWER THAT CAN TWIST A MAN'S WILL!" _He calmed down as he realized that blaming it on geass alone was just a copout, "_In the end, it's just the same, I..." _His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly saw Nina.

"I didn't know," Nina said distraught, "I didn't understand that... that it will be this horrible…that so many people would…that I…that it will be a…"

"Massacre," Suzaku interrupted and it shocked Nina to hear the Knight of Seven say it, "it's a big hit Nina, the F.L.E.I.A. warhead has proven itself. Britannia can't lose now."

As Suzaku walked passed her, Nina couldn't but to be disturbed that Suzaku would congratulate to the casualties it caused.

**Kallen's Room in the Ikaruga**

Kallen sat on her bed and she held her knees. Kallen thought about everything that had happened. She started to wonder if Lelouch was really honest when he declared that everyone including her was just pawns. Deep down, Kallen had trouble believing that. Kallen recalled that Lelouch was just depressed that Nunnally was lost when the F.L.E.I.A. blast had occurred. Kallen remembered how depressed Lelouch was when he told her about CC and how he blamed himself for it. Kallen was starting to doubt more and was starting to feel that Lelouch was not actually being genuine when he said that it was all a game to him and there was the fact that Kallen heard Lelouch telling her that she had to live. Kallen was confused and didn't have the answers to what she was asking and she knew that just sitting and thinking about it was not going to help. She figured that she need to get her answers, she figured that if he didn't, she would have trouble moving on with her life.

"Lelouch," Kallen spoke thinking Lelouch and then she shook her head, "I'm having a hard time in believing in what you said. Did you say those things because you felt cornered and figured that there was no way out? Did you feel that even if you did explain that no one would care to listen, was that it?"

**Jinta's Dimension**

"I see now," Nunnally said, "so that's what has been happening."

"Yes Nunnally," Lelouch said as he still held Nunnally's hands.

Lelouch with the help of Sayoko had explained to Nunnally everything that had happened from the time he was Shinjuku and how he met CC, his actions as Zero and the actions he had taken, when the Black Rebellion failed as Lelouch tried to rescue Nunnally but failed and was captured by Suzaku and brought before their father, Emperor Charles which resulted of him having his memories altered by their father's geass, the circumstances of Shirley's death by Rolo who was assigned to be Lelouch's younger brother, and to Lelouch's meeting with Suzaku which led having Schneizel trapping Lelouch and to the last thing which was the Black Knights turning on him due to Schneizel exposing him.

"All this time," Nunnally said, "all this time…"

"Nunnally," Lelouch said with his head down, "I know this may be hard for you take and some of the things I've done…I…" Lelouch paused for a bit, "I just wanted to find out who killed our mother and create a world for you to be able to live in, it's the major reasons of why I did what I did."

"But Lelouch, when did I say I wanted that?" Nunnally asked, "All I wanted was just to live with you. As long as I had that, I didn't need anything else."

"I know…but…"

"I get it though," Nunnally said.

Lelouch, Sayoko, and Jinta were a bit surprised.

"Lelouch, you've held my hand while telling me everything and I know you're being truthful."

"Do you really Nunnally?" Lelouch replied.

"Yes, this may be hard for you to believe but for as long as I can remember, whenever I hold someone's hand and in this case I have your hands just as you have mine, I can tell when someone is being truthful or lying. Lelouch, everything you just told me is the truth, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Nunnally nodded, "I can believe…I just wish…"

"Lady Nunnally," Sayoko spoke.

"Lelouch, I just wish that you didn't feel the need to kill Clovis. I mean, I know what he did was horrible but still, I just wished that you would have let him live…although it does sadden me that Clovis intentionally order the massacre on the people of Shinjuku just to keep a secret. Then there's Euphie…"

Lelouch turned to his side, feeling ashamed for what happened.

"It's seems that you really did intend to work with Euphie on the Special Zone, but if it had not been for your geass, you wouldn't have…"

"It was my fault all the same Nunnally," Lelouch pointed out, "I should have been more cautious. I thought that I would never have trouble with my geass but I was wrong and Euphie and the Japanese paid for my mistake with their lives."

"Lelouch…"

"I will always regret and feel haunted for what I've done, if I could turn the hands of time and go back to that period, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Lelouch tell me, did you ever tell Suzaku that what happened was an accident?"

"No, I didn't," Lelouch said as he shook his head.

"Why?"

"I concluded that it wouldn't make a difference. It was my fault regardless and I have to live with it."

Nunnally felt sad for her brother, she knew that Lelouch cared for their sister and loved second only to Nunnally herself and then hugged her brother.

"I understand Lelouch, it was never your desire to end Euphie's life, it was never your desire to orchestrate that terrible massacre. You know, I remember Suzaku telling me that there was a second candle on a boat mourning Euphie's death as well. Tell me, it was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Lelouch answered.

"That's all I needed to hear," Nunnally said, "Suzaku always told me that Zero was nothing more than an unsympathetic villain that just want to destroy live. I'm finding it more and more to be untrue."

"Well, it wouldn't be believable if you really believed me to be a villain, evil; after all, I made the decision how I was going to walk my path."

"Though I have to say that I'm upset," Nunnally said with a frown.

"Upset?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, because I was lied to. I was told that you made the decision to stay in Ashford but you actually had your memories altered and now I also understand why you insisted that we pretend that we didn't know each other. I feel sick that Father would have used me if you had regained your memories and worse about it, Suzaku knew about it and even with that phone call…"

Nunnally was clearly upset about what had happened and Lelouch held onto Nunnally for comfort and Nunnally appreciated it.

"Lelouch," Jinta spoke.

"Hmm?" Lelouch responded.

"It's time to go; we need to head to after your father."

Lelouch nodded, "You're right, I still need to confront Father. This time, I'll do whatever it takes to make me tell me who was it that killed Mother and why he didn't do a damn thing."

Jinta raised his eyebrows and looked at Lelouch.

"Wait Lelouch, you still don't know who killed your mother Marianne?" Jinta asked.

"Huh? No, I don't," Lelouch responded looking at Jinta.

Jinta was surprised, "Oh, I see."

"What's wrong? Do you know something?"

"I do but I thought that you would have known by now," Jinta said as he shook his head, "I can't believe CC still didn't tell you."

"Didn't tell me what?" Lelouch asked surprised when Jinta mentioned CC.

"Jinta Kuromaki, what are you talking about?" Sayoko asked.

"I'm sorry, I would have thought that CC would have told you the truth," Jinta said.

"Wait, CC knows?" Nunnally asked surprised as well.

"Yeah, she's known for years. I don't know if it was Charles or your uncle?"

"Our uncle?" Lelouch asked surprised.

"Oh, right, you still don't know," Jinta sighed, "I don't understand why CC didn't tell you but I'll let you know something. Your mother, Marianne vi Britannia was killed by VV and to tell you the truth, VV was not only your father's contractor, he was also your father's older twin brother, your uncle, Vincent zi Britannia."

Nunnally, Lelouch, and Sayoko were shocked again to hear what Jinta had just informed them.

"VV was our uncle and he was the one that killed Mother?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes how do I know about it?" Jinta responded, "VV himself told me about it, well he didn't just tell me, but he was bragging about it, saying how he able to get rid of the vile woman, as he referred to your mother, and something about a project that he and Charles was doing and he said that Marianne was actually in the way. I don't really know more of the details and when your father came to see me, he confirmed that it was true that VV did kill Marianne and that CC was well aware about it."

Lelouch and Nunnally were taking in what Jinta had just revealed to them.

"What the hell?" Lelouch replied upset, "So it's true, he knew and he didn't give a damn. What is this project that Father had been working on?"

"I really don't know but I say it would be a good idea to go and ask him."

"Yeah, I'm going to hear about it one way or the other from that damn man, although…"

"Although?"

"If CC knew that VV killed my mother, why didn't she tell me?"

"You'll just have to ask her about that," Jinta said with a sigh, "honestly with all the years that I've associated myself with CC, I still don't know what goes through that woman's head."

"You've known Miss CC for a long time?" Sayoko asked.

"Um well, yeah for…two hundred years."

"That's very long time," Nunnally commented as she was impressed.

"Indeed it is."

"Jinta, let's go, we need to go after my father and stop whatever it is he is doing," Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "I'll make him answer for this."

"Wait Lelouch," Nunnally said with determination, "take me with you."

The three individuals were surprised at Nunnally's request.

"Nunnally," Lelouch spoke.

"Father has the answers; I want to hear them as well. Please Lelouch, take me with you to face Father. "

"Lady Nunnally," Sayoko spoke surprised.

"Hmm, well why not?" Jinta said.

"Uh, Jinta," Lelouch spoke turning to the Code Bearer.

"I agree with your sister, she has as just as right to face him and hear the truth as much as you do."

"Lelouch, please," Nunnally pleaded, "don't leave me out of this. I want to stay by your side Big Brother."

Nunnally had an expression that was one of resolve and Lelouch was amazed that his sister wanted stay and confront their father with him.

"Master Lelouch," Sayoko said, "allow me to help as well. The two of you are very dear to me and I want to keep you safe."

"Sayoko," Lelouch said as he and Nunnally were touched by their maid's loyalty.

"Sayoko, thank you," Nunnally said happily.

"It is my pleasure Lady Nunnally," Sayoko said with a smile.

Lelouch smiled and nodded, "Thank you Sayoko, you've been so good to us. One cannot ask for a more of a person with such loyalty."

"Thank you Master Lelouch," Sayoko said feeling grateful.

"And you know speaking of loyalty, there is one more person that I can ask for help."

"Oh, who is it Lelouch?" Nunnally asked.

"Oh, are you referring to Jeremiah Gottwald?" Jinta asked.

Lelouch smiled, "Yeah, I am. Jeremiah swore loyalty to me for the sake of my mother. I know that Jeremiah has wanted to know as well."

"Jeremiah…Jeremiah, I think I know that name somewhere."

"That's right Nunnally; he used to be one of Mother's guards in the Aries Villa."

"Oh, that's right," Nunnally slapped her hands together, "now I remember."

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Sayoko were talking and Jinta looked on and had a satisfying smile on his face.

"I'm glad I did what I did," Jinta said in a low tone and then went to them, "okay, let's contact Jeremiah and then we go after your father."

"But where do we go?" Nunnally asked, "Do you know where he is?"

"Well," Lelouch spoke, "that man was in Japan but he never participated in the battle."

"Then could it be that his objective is elsewhere?" Sayoko asked.

"Yes," Lelouch said, "I'm sure of it."

"But where to?" Nunnally asked.

"Let's see." Jinta said as he changed the scenery to just a platform and blue sky. Jinta changed his code to blue and it shows the view of the emperor's flagship, the Great Britannia.

"Amazing," Sayoko said.

"From that direction, it maybe Shikine Island, no, the ruins on Kamine Island," Lelouch said.

"Hmm, Kamine Island," Jinta said, "of course, he may be going there to start his plan. Well, we'll just have to stop him."

**The flagship, Great Britannia**

Kamine Island was being examined by the 98th emperor, Charles zi Britannia and his entourage of the survivors of the Geass Order.

"According to the materials left behind by Director VV and our brethren, this location is optimal," One of the Geass members reported.

"It will synchronize with ancient ruins throughout the world," The second member reported.

"With this action, we can make the Sword of Akasha manageable once again," The third member stated.

Charles grinned with approval and amusement with what he was being told, "I never imagined that I would use such an ancient device, its quiet astounding.

**In the cockpit of the Mordred**

Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six, was continuing looking for the Shinkiro when all of a sudden her conscious was once again being taken over. She tried to fight, but it was to no avail. Her eyes were brimming with red from the effect of geass.

"So, you're ready to begin then," Anya said.

The next thing was that Anya was hearing the transmission from the Flagship, Ikaruga.

"What's the Shinkiro's and the other knightmare's location?" The voice of Diethard asked.

"Sir, we don't know yet," A Black Knight operative responded.

**Inside the Ikaruga**

"We have the Britannians assisting us now," Diethard said, frustrated that they still couldn't the Shinkiro or the other knightmare that took Zero, "as soon as you find them, alert all forces and destroy them."

"Yes sir," The operative responded.

Things have been hectic in the Ikaruga looking for the Shinkiro and the mysterious black knightmare. No one was able to tell if whether or not they were actually cooperating with each other.

CC, who had still lost her memory, was worrying for her new master. Lelouch had had treated her like a human being and not a tool like she had been before. She worried for him, prayed that he would be okay.

"Oh my master is in danger," CC whispered.

Just then, the Mordred appeared before CC and out came Anya as she on her way towards CC.

"It's been ages since we were face to face like this," said an excited Anya, "it's me."

CC on the other hand was nervous and a little scared.

Anya could see the result of happened to CC, "CC, don't tell you actually…"

As she was getting close, CC panicked and yelped, "I'm so sorry."

The surroundings changed to another dimension with portraits depicting CC's memory. CC and Anya walk past each other. Anya stops as CC sits in a chair.

Anya turns to face CC, "What are doing, closing yourself up in here like this? CC…CC…"

CC turned to face Anya, "Hm, who are you?"

"It me," Anya responded although the form switched to "dead" fifth imperial consort, Marianne vi Britannia, "see."

"It's you," CC responded and got up from her chair, "so you chased me all the way in here. Are you that worried about Lelouch, Marianne?"

"Oh come on, do you really think that I'm such an ideal mother that that's all I think about?" Marianne responded.

"Then why did you come here for me?"

"Because so much has changed, I need to know if you're still on my side."

"Huh?"

"CC, why did you seal off your own code just when you had what you wanted? Charles was ready to grant your greatest wish, the wish to die, but you stopped him."

"Even I don't know why I did it; actually I'm a little shocked that I did."

Marianne couldn't help but laugh at CC's statement, "Then you have to find the answer in the real world."

CC pondered about it.

Marianne continued, "I've made up my mind and that's all there is to it."

"How typical of you," CC replied.

"Why is that?"

"The one who always comes in and messes around with my life."

"Because I appreciate what you did," Marianne said as the atmosphere changed backed to the Ikaruga and in front of CC was the form of Anya, "at least as far as giving me my geass power."

"And you never fulfilled your contract," CC reminded the Anya-inhabited Marianne.

"If that's what you think, will you come with me now?" Anya asked.

"Yes but wait a minute, there's something I can't leave behind," CC answered.

Anya wondered what it was that her old accomplice was talking about.

Meanwhile, Cornelia and Villetta were discussing things near Schneizel's aircraft.

"Was there any chance to get Anya to stay?" Cornelia asked.

Villetta wondered and couldn't really bring out the answer.

Cornelia continued, "We'll need someone here to take custody of Zero should he come back with that other knightmare. So, what will you do Villetta, stay with the Black Knights?"

Villetta was surprised to hear the 2nd Britannian princess ask her that question.

"Neither my brother nor myself plan to punish you. After all, now that things have to next level, I'd say we have no authority to act against you."

"Well I…" Villetta was trying to find the words to Cornelia's statement.

"Heh, I'm probably the last person to say this but noble rank isn't everything," Cornelia said walking to the aircraft amused that she would say something like that.

Villetta wanted to stop, only to confirm what she meant but gave up on the idea.

**In another meeting room of the Ikaruga**

Diethard slammed his hands on the desk, "There's no choice, we have to announce that Zero was killed in battle."

"Even though we haven't found Lelouch yet?" Ohgi asked.

"You want people to believe that he's dead?" Todoh asked not sold on the idea of lying to the public.

Rakshata wanted to confirm something as she continued to relax on the sofa.

"Pardon me, I understand that Zero has betrayed us and all of that, but do you intend to tell everyone about geass."

"We can't they say we were crazy," Diethard answered immediately, "We'd lose all creditability, there's no way."

"And what if the real Zero returns?" Todoh asked.

"How exactly would he prove he's the real Zero?" Diethard countered.

Ohgi, Todoh, and Chiba were a bit surprise with Diethard's statement.

"In the end, the masked hero is a symbol. He can't re-establish himself without us."

It was there that it was decided that the announcement would be made that the Black Knights have signed a cease fire with Prince Schneizel and that their so-called leader Zero was killed in the Second Battle of Tokyo. They were certain that Japan was going to be return to them as it was promised to them. That was all there was to it and nothing more.

**Somewhere in the air**

Jeremiah has been continuing his search. It was then that Jeremiah was picking up an incoming transmission. The cyborg was surprise to see who it was that had contacted him.

"Jeremiah," Lelouch spoke.

"My lord," Jeremiah responded, "I still have not found Lady Nunnally. I'm still continuing with the search."

"Yes, well you can stop the search," Lelouch responded and his screen showed Nunnally with Sayoko right behind her.

"Lady Nunnally," Jeremiah said surprised.

"Hello Lord Jeremiah," Nunnally greeted with a smile.

"Greetings my lady," Jeremiah said with joy and respect, "you are well. Thank goodness."

"Yes, it was thanks to Lelouch and Jinta."

"Jinta?" The loyal knight asked.

Just then Jinta showed up in the screen next to Lelouch.

"Greeting Jeremiah Gottwald," Jinta said, "I'm Jinta Kuromaki, Lelouch has told me about you."

"Jeremiah, this man has saved me and helped me reunite with my sister." Lelouch said.

"Saved you? Did something happen, my lord?" Jeremiah asked with worry.

"I'll give the details. Come meet us at this location. We're going to defeat the Britannian emperor and stop his selfish plans."

Jeremiah was giving the coordinates for the meeting. Jeremiah wasn't sure what was going on but it looked to him that Empress Marianne's children had a potential ally. The man known as "Orange" wasted little time to rendezvous with his young lord and lady.

**Somewhere in a forest**

The Shinkiro was on the ground and Rolo in the cockpit looking up in the sky. He was seeing knightmares of the Black Knights and Britannian forces flying over as they were still looking for him. Rolo figured that he could move unless he would be easily spotted and he didn't want to overuse his geass. Rolo wanted so badly to reunite with Lelouch and but it was getting hard for him and he still wondered who was the man he saw that took Lelouch away from him. Rolo frowned and vowed to do whatever it took to get Lelouch back even if it meant killing the man that took him.

"Just hang on Big Brother," Rolo said, "just you wait. I'll get you back. I'll protect you and make that man pay for kidnapping you."

**An unknown location near the base of Mt. Fuji**

Jeremiah had arrived at the location that was giving to him by Lelouch. As he had the Sutherland Sieg descended, he was greeted by Lelouch, Nunnally, Sayoko, and Jinta. Jeremiah departed from his knightmare and bowed to his young lord and lady.

"I'm glad you made it Jeremiah," Lelouch greeted.

"Thank you my lord," Jeremiah responded. He then looked up and saw the blue haired Japanese man.

"Greetings Lord Gottwald, it's a pleasure to meet face to face." Jinta said.

Jeremiah got up and shook Jinta's hand, "I was told you helped my young lords."

"Yes, we need to go to Kamine Island and stop Emperor Charles."

"He has this terrible plan," Nunnally said, "we can't let go through with it."

"I would appreciate your assistance," Lelouch said.

"Of course, it as I said to my lord, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help your goals," Jeremiah said.

Nunnally smiled, "You were a faithful guard to our mother, Marianne."

"Yes," Jeremiah answered though he was saddened by the memory of the night of the assassination, "forgive for not being there to protect her on that terrible night and for not being there to protect you and your brother."

"Please don't blame yourself," Nunnally pleaded, "I'm sure you did everything you could."

Jeremiah felt unworthy of Nunnally's kind words and he was overwhelmed with them.

"Jeremiah," Lelouch called and Jeremiah brought his attention to him, "We need to get a move. On the way, I'll tell you what's been happened."

"Very well," Jeremiah responded.

"One more thing before go," Jinta said.

The four was wondering what Jinta needed to say.

"Jeremiah, I was told you have Geass Canceller."

"Yes," Jeremiah responded.

"Would you please use it on Nunnally?"

This shocked the four.

"On Lady Nunnally?" Sayoko asked in shock.

"Jinta, what do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

Nunnally on the other hand asked a bit surprised, "Jinta, do you think I'm under geass?"

"I don't think, I know," Jinta said, "trust me on this."

This shocked Lelouch, Jeremiah, and Sayoko and they looked at Nunnally who had a surprised expression on her face as well.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch and his four allies make their way to Kamine Island and Suzaku changes his tactics in order to become the Knight of One.**


	5. Turn 04: Intentions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or have anything to do with Code Geass.

**Turn 04: Intentions**

Jeremiah had just used his Geass Canceller on Nunnally and then afterwards, Nunnally opened her eyes and was able to see. This surprised Nunnally, Lelouch, Sayoko, and Jeremiah and they were overjoyed for the fact that Nunnally was able to see again. This was a pleasant experience for Nunnally as she was able to have her sight back for the first time in eight years and she took a look at her brother. It was the first time to see her brother and she couldn't help but to have tears form in her eyes as it was tears of joys. Nunnally was also happy to see Sayoko, the woman who had taken care of her and her brother and who was like a second mother to Nunnally for the first time. It also dawned on Nunnally as she remembered what had happened. She explained to Lelouch, Jeremiah, and Sayoko that while she laid in a hospital bed, her father actually came to see her and said some things to her and suddenly she found herself closing her eyes and not having them opened. This surprised the others with her and it also angered Lelouch that their father, Emperor Charles had his used his geass on Nunnally. He wondered if Nunnally saw something that Charles did not want her to see and remember and he used his geass to alter Nunnally's memories.

"Jinta, how did you know that Nunnally was affected by geass?" Lelouch asked.

"I didn't," Jinta answered, "someone else did."

"Someone else?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, a certain individual found out about it a few days before I was capture by Britannian forces and that same person has been aiding me. I don't know how he was able to do it but somehow he was able to find out that your father used his geass on your sister."

"I don't understand," Nunnally said upset, "Why would Father do this?"

"I'm sorry Nunnally, I don't have an answer for that but I think you should ask him yourself, right?"

Nunnally had a determination expression, "Yes, you're right."

"Tell us, who is this person that has helped you?"

"His name is Rai and that's not all. He has provided us something as well in which is the reason why I suggested that we meet here."

"Really, and what is that?" Lelouch asked curious

"Follow me and I'll show you."

Jinta led them to a forest and when they got there, they were surprised to see a small gray aircraft.

"An aircraft?" Jeremiah said.

"That's right," Jinta said, "believe it or not, this is actually Rai's own aircraft and he's kind enough to let us burrow it for the moment and good thing too considering the circumstances."

"Jinta, tell us, who is Rai?" Lelouch asked.

"An old friend of mine," Jinta said with a smile.

"Did you form a contract with him and provided him with geass?"

"He does have geass but I wasn't the one who gave it to him but he's still a friend none the less. Best if he was the one who told you about himself when you all meet him."

"Hmm, very well, I can wait," Lelouch said as he looked at the small aircraft, "let's go, where's going to stop Father from what it is he's doing."

"I'm ready," Nunnally said with a determined expression.

"I'm with you till the very end Master Lelouch," Sayoko declared.

"As am I," Jeremiah declared as well.

**In Schneizel's aircraft**

Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia were getting comfortable in their seat and the aircraft was taking them to the Avalon. On their way, Schneizel had decided to contact his subordinates that he had stationed in Area 13 (Cambodia). Schneizel got in contact with one of them on the screen but as soon he saw his face, he immediately figured something was wrong.

"Your highness," The subordinate said on the screen.

Kanon and Cornelia were wondering why he looked nervous.

"I want to the update of how are things progressing, but by the look of your face, I suspect something is wrong. What is it?" Schneizel spoke.

The subordinate on the screen wanted to say it was nothing of concern, but he knew that it would do him no good to like to the 2nd prince and Prime Minister of Britannia.

"Prince Schneizel, I'm afraid we have some bad news regarding Princess Nunnally," The subordinate said.

Schneizel, Cornelia, and Kanon were shock to hear his words.

"What is it? What's happened to Nunnally?" Cornelia demanded.

"Yes, Princess Nunnally and the maid with her never made it to the base." The subordinate on the screen explained.

Schneizel was taken back but kept his composure, "What do you mean she never made it to the base?"

The subordinate cleared his throat, "Well sir, it seems they were taken during their route."

"Taken?" Kanon asked.

"Taken by whom?" Schneizel asked narrowing his eyes.

"The small flagship that was suppose to bring her here never showed up so we made contact and that was when one of the staff members informed us what happened. Apparently, two individuals were able to infiltrate the flagship using a knightmare and were able to take Lady Nunnally and that Eleven maid."

"Who are these two individuals that you're referring to?" Kanon asked.

"We don't know who they are but we have visuals of them from the cameras and we were able to get the visuals of the knightmare that was with them."

"Show me now," Schneizel demanded.

"Yes Your Highness," The subordinate obliged.

The image on the screen changed to the inside of the small flagship jet that had carried Nunnally and Sayoko. Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia were surprised to see who was on the screen with Nunnally and Sayoko. It was none other than Lelouch and they were seeing him and Nunnally talking to each other with joy. Schneizel, Cornelia, and Kanon were shocked in what they were seeing.

"Lelouch how did he…?" Cornelia spoke as surprised.

"My lord," Kanon said to Schneizel.

"How did he…?" Schneizel said shocked that his half-brother had somehow knew about Nunnally's survival.

They soon saw someone else joining in; they saw the blue haired, green eyed Japanese man with a smile on his face and it was Jinta.

"An Eleven?" Cornelia asked, "Was he with the Black Knights?"

As they continued to look at the footage, they saw the four leave the small flagship and saw Jinta's knightmare frame and they were surprised again.

"That's…" Kanon started.

"The same knightmare that rescued Lelouch," Schneizel finished.

"So he's the one who interfered," Cornelia said with disdain, "Who the hell is he?"

The screen switch backed to the reporting subordinate.

"Do you know their whereabouts?" Schneizel asked calmly.

"Negative, but we are looking into it," The subordinate replied.

"Continue then, I want my little sister found." Schneizel demanded.

"Yes, Your Highness," The subordinate replied and the screen turned off.

"Well, we now know the face of Zero's rescuer." Kanon said.

"Indeed," Schneizel replied, "but still, how did they know where Nunnally was going?"

Cornelia was irritated, "Is it possible that you may have someone who has betrayed you?"

"Cornelia, don't jump to conclusions, I'm certain that's not the case. Not many people knew about this and the ones who do would never betray me." Schneizel said confident.

Schneizel was absolutely sure that he had no one actually working against him however on the inside; Schneizel was just as irritated Cornelia. Part of his plans has been ruined although it hasn't really upset his overall goal.

"We'll find out soon. At any rate, I need to give my report to father," Schneizel said although he knew it was a waste of time considering the fact that he knew how the emperor would respond, "_'mundane affairs', that's what he has been referring what's going on, he really doesn't care about the state of current events. My father is a disgrace as Emperor._"

Schneizel's aircraft soon reaches near the Avalon.

**Inside of the small loaned aircraft**

Sayoko was flying the small aircraft and Lelouch was on the phone with his friend, Rivalz. Lelouch wanted to know how the Ashford Academy was fairing since it was near the F.L.E.I.A. blast. Nunnally wanted to talk to Rivalz for old time sake, but Lelouch shook his head sadly at Nunnally. Nunnally then remembered that Rivalz, along with Milly had their memories altered by their father's geass so they wouldn't remember her at all. When she was reminded of this, Nunnally's face was filled with sadness. Nunnally was ready to cry, but Lelouch put his hand on her shoulder to give her reassurance. Nunnally felt a little better and remembered that Lelouch did promise her that he was going to have Jeremiah use his Geass Canceller to restore their memories. Nunnally figured that she could wait. She was going to see her friends at Ashford with their memories restored and it would be like old times so she was willing to wait.

"Oh really, that's good news, excellent," Lelouch said to Rivalz as he was still the phone with him.

"_Yeah, they finally got the cell phones working again and we got the news that everyone is okay. It was a gigasmic relief," _Rivalz said on the other line excited,"_uh, oh yeah, your room was destroyed but there's space in the clubhouse."_

"I see," Lelouch said, "is the student council room all right?"

"_Mmhm, by the way, where's Rolo? Is he with you?"_

Nunnally was about to lose her cool when she heard Rolo's name but quickly calmed herself down. She knew that it would have just brought unnecessary trouble for herself and Lelouch.

"Y-Yeah. Listen Rivalz, can you tell the prez something for me? Tell her that I'll be bringing someone with me when we see the fireworks," Lelouch said as he hung up his cell phone.

At the Ashford Academy campus, Rivalz was surprised and was curious.

"Huh, bring someone?" Rivalz asked as he tried to contact Lelouch again, "I wondered who it is?"

Back in the aircraft, Sayoko and Nunnally were smiled about what Lelouch had said to Rivalz. Jinta and Jeremiah, who heard Lelouch's phone call from the cockpits of their knightmare frames, smiled as well.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Nunnally said happily.

"It'll be the first time that you'll see the firework with your eyesight."

"I can't wait," Nunnally said as she hugged her brother feeling excited.

Lelouch was happy with his sister's gestured and then let his thought go on about the two women who were dear to him, "_Kallen, take care of CC. I have to end this. We are going to defeat a man who can't be killed, who never ages, and is immune to geass. With that man's defeat and his goal destroyed. My sister is alive and safe. I can trust Sayoko and Jeremiah to continue protecting her__," _Lelouch looked at Jinta's knightmare, "_Jinta, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would have just thought of ending my life. Thank you for reuniting me with my dear sister. I don't know what you plan to do afterwards, but I hope you see Nunnally from time to time and maybe help protect her as well._"

**In the flagship, Great Britannia**

Emperor Charles and his entourage were almost at Kamine Island.

"Preparations are complete, Your Majesty," One of the Geass Order members said.

"Very well, let us begin," The 98th emperor replied.

The screen was showing the globe the marking that indicate the thought elevators. The ancient ruins that were around the world were starting to glow and were even giving some sort of vibrations.

Charles was pleased as the ruins were synchronizing to linking to the ruins on Kamine Island.

"All relic systems are now synchronized," said one of the Geass Order members.

"With this shall end the world of the existing god. Destruction and creation, Ragnarok has finally begun," Charles declared.

Just then on the right side of the screen, the Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski appeared, "Your Majesty, Prince Schneizel sent in the report on the conflict in—"

"Did I not tell to leave these mundane affairs to him?" Charles interrupted; annoyed that one of his own personal knights would tell him things that were of no importance to him.

Monica was surprised to hear him say it, "Mundane affairs?"

Charles cut off the transmission, "Has the truth finally begun to dawn on you Schneizel? If so, it's too late. This game called war is already obsolete."

**Ashford Academy**

Milly Ashford gives her announcement to the world, "This is KT Television. Since our studios were lost in the blast, we set up temporary studio in Ashford Academy to bring you this emergency news alert. A short while ago, we received an official word that Prince Schneizel has signed a ceasefire with the Black Knights. In addition, according to an official announcement, Zero, leader and CEO of the Black Knights was killed in the final battle. Zero was wounded for the fight in the Tokyo Settlement and subsequently received medical treatment before the flagship, Ikaruga, but he succumbed to his injuries before daybreak this morning."

**Kagoshima Settlement**

At the headquarters of the UFN, Zhou Xianglin had just heard the news in shock regarding Zero. In the aircraft leaving the Kagoshima Settlement, Hong Gu, Li Xingke, Kaguya Sumeragi, and Empress Tianzi had just heard the news as well and the 13-year-old Chinese empress had a look of concern for her friend.

**Horai Island**

The people residing in Horai Island were screaming in anguish about the news of Zero's death.

**In the air, on route to Kamine Island**

The group going after the emperor had just heard the news itself. Lelouch wasn't surprise that the Black Knights were announcing his death. He figured it would be easier for them than letting the world know the truth.

Jeremiah decided to get in contact with the Black Knights as he wanted to confirm something.

"What's the meaning of this Ohgi?" Jeremiah asked as Ohgi was the one who accepted his transmission "Is it true that Zero's dead?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid it is as the medias reported," Ohgi responded, keep up his mask very well.

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes, "Can I least see his face to confirm it?"

"Sorry but we're busy now Jeremiah, it will have to wait until later."

With that Ohgi quickly shut down the transmission. Jeremiah could only shake his head afterward.

"My lord, are we going to let them continue on with this?" Jeremiah asked.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Lelouch responded, "You know that they would just kill me if I went back there. Besides, we have more important things to worry about."

Jeremiah wanted to push the issue. He found it insulting that the Black Knights would betray his young lord after all he has done. But he decided against that notion but he vowed he wasn't going to let them get away with this betrayal.

Lelouch saw a Britannian flagship and an idea came up in his head.

"Jinta, Jeremiah, we're going to board that ship." Lelouch declared.

"Huh, why?" Jeremiah and Jinta said simultaneously.

**The Flagship, Ikaruga**

Kallen came up behind Ohgi still having her doubts of the decision that was made.

"Are you serious about this?" Kallen asked.

"The Black Knights don't need Zero anymore," Ohgi declared as he looked at the pictures of Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata.

"We've only gotten this far because of him," Kallen pointed out, "to just throw him away like he's disposable."

"He's the one who treated us like we were disposable. He fooled us right from the beginning with that despicable geass power."

"I called him my friend, the best friend I ever had," Tamaki said with sadness tears forming his eyes, "I loved that guy more than my own life."

"But then…" Sugiyama started.

"We learned the truth," Minami said, "think about the Black Rebellion. He was ready to dispose of Ohgi then, no, even before that."

"That's right," Ohgi said, "people are more than just game pieces, their lives matter, that's why we're fighting."

Kallen could only put her head down. She still thought about what Lelouch said to her before he escaped, telling her that she had to live. If Lelouch really thought of her and the rest of the Black Knights as pawns, then why would he tell her to live on? There was so much she didn't know. It was then they received another transmission and this time it was from Schneizel.

"Greeting Black Knights," Schneizel said.

They were surprised to see Schneizel and Kallen, on the other hand, was seething. She still couldn't believe that they were willing to make a deal with one of Zero's worst enemies.

"Prince Schneizel," Ohgi greeted, "was there something we could help you with?"

"Yes, I'm going to show you an image. We've identify the pilot of the knightmare that took Zero and disappear."

They were shocked to hear what Schneizel just said.

"You have identity of Zero's rescuer?" Ohgi asked.

Schneizel showed the image of Lelouch with Jinta, "Do you know this man?"

Ohgi, Tamaki, Minami, Sugiyama, and Kallen were shocked to see who Lelouch was this.

"That's…Jinta Kuromaki," Ohgi said in surprise.

"What the hell is he doing hanging out Zero?" Tamaki said in anger.

"There's no doubt," Minami said.

"It really is him," Sugiyama replied.

Kallen can only look with amaze, "Jinta, it really is him."

Schneizel cut off the image, "So his name is Jinta Kuromaki."

"Yeah," Ohgi said, "he used to part of our old resistance cell. We haven't seen him since our old leader, Naoto died."

"I see. He isn't part of the Black Knights?" Schneizel asked.

"Tch, that guy walked out on us before we met Zero. We haven't seen or heard from him since then." Tamaki stated.

"I see, thank you so much. I may need your help in dealing with this man."

"It's no problem, whatever you need, we'll help." Ohgi assured him.

With that, Schneizel cut off the transmission. The five in the room wondered what Jinta Kuromaki was up to. He must have allied himself with Zero they thought. They could only wonder what he was up to.

**F.L.E.I.A. crater, Tokyo Settlement**

A young looking man that stood 5'10 and was a bit muscular built that had long black hair tied to a ponytail, red eyes and wore white shirt, blue jeans with a black belt, black shoes, and a gray trench coat with rolled up sleeves that went up to his elbows. He looked at the crater that was caused by the warhead.

"This is horrible," The young man said.

"It is," Another young man's voice said.

The other young man that appeared had short silver hair, deep blue eyes and he wore a black dress shirt, gray slacks, and black shoes.

"How are things on Jinta's end Kaisuke?" The silver haired young man asked.

"Jinta was able to get Lelouch and he even helped Lelouch reunite with his sister and now," Kaisuke answered, "they're on their way to Kamine Island and stop whatever it is that the Britannian Emperor is planning," Kaisuke looked at the man next to him, "it's due to your help Rai."

"No, it wasn't just me; we all helped in this," Rai said, "now they'll make their next move."

"Let's go, we have to go to Ashford," Kaisuke said.

"Yeah, we do," Rai said as he nodded.

Kaisuke and Rai left to go to Ashford Academy.

**The Ikaruga**

Kallen walked through the halls of the Ikaruga. Ever since learning of Jinta Kuromaki's involvement in the rescue of Lelouch, she decided to hop on her Guren and get the answers she desperately needs. She goes in her room and changes to her red knightmare flight suit. She exits the room and head for the hanger and on her way, she is spotted by Villetta. Kallen sees her and gives her a death glare. Villetta is taken back by Kallen's stare but decides to try to make conversation with her.

"Excuse me," Villetta said trying to getting Kallen's attention.

Kallen ignores her and continues to walk by. Villetta decides to go after her and try again.

"Hold on, could you wait? Please?" Villetta asked politely.

Kallen stopped and turned around, "What the hell do you want?"

Villetta didn't like the way that the red head greeted her but she did wanted to get along with her since she was close to her lover, Kaname Ohgi.

"I just wanted to talk," Villetta said.

"To talk?" Kallen asked annoyed, "About what?"

"Well, um, you see, I just wanted to get to know everyone here."

"So you wanted to start with me, huh?"

"Er…yes."

Kallen sighed, "Look, let me tell you this right now. I don't like you. I can't believe Ohgi betrayed Zero for you. To think Ohgi was ranting about Zero not telling us the truth and keeping secrets. He sure as hell didn't tell us about you."

It was like a stab to Villetta, she was feeling ashamed about what Ohgi needed to do but she sure as hell wasn't going let it be just about her and her deputy commander lover.

"Look, regarding Zero," Villetta said, "I know you're not happy about what has happened but he's not someone worth being concerned about. His geass power is vile and he used the Black Knights for his own goals, including you. He even admitted that it was all a game to him."

Kallen simply turned around, "Don't act like you were actually concerned about me or the Black Knights for that matter."

Kallen turned back and walked off and Villetta had her head down. It seems that things didn't go the way she wanted. She wanted the red head to try to understand but she suspected that she was more close to Zero than anyone else in the Black Knights.

"I wonder, was she in love with him?" Villetta asked herself.

Meanwhile, in another room, Ohgi had just informed Diethard, Todoh, Chiba, and Rakshata about Zero and his rescuer, Jinta Kuromaki.

"Jinta Kuromaki," Todoh said.

"Who is that man?" Chiba asked, bitter that someone had rescue the one she referred to as a despicable liar.

"Ohgi, you said that he was part of your old resistance cell," Diethard said, "if we're going capture him or kill him, then we need to know what kind of man we'll have to deal with."

"Actually, I don't know much about him," Ohgi answered.

"You don't know?" Todoh asked, shocked.

This also shocked Diethard, Rakshata, and Chiba as well.

"Yeah, those of us in our old resistance cell didn't really know much about Jinta Kuromaki except that he was just someone who was fighting against Britannia."

"How pathetic," Rakshata stated as she continued to smoke her pipe, "this man joins your group and you know nothing about him."

Ohgi was feeling embarrassed about that statement, "Y-Yeah. But at least we know he rescued Zero, but I don't know why."

"Maybe that man is being controlled by geass," Chiba said.

"That is a possibility," Todoh stated.

"At any rate, we just need to find them. We'll find them and dispose of them." Diethard said.

"Wait, even Jinta?" Ohgi asked.

"If he's under Zero's geass. If not, then he's simply an enemy," Todoh stated.

"All right, oh and one more thing, Diethard." Ohgi said as he turned and glared at the Britannian newsman.

"Huh? What is it?" Diethard asked, not liking the look Ohgi was giving him.

Ohgi simply cracked his knuckles.

**Inside a Britannian ship**

Lelouch, Jeremiah, and Jinta had infiltrated the ship. Lelouch had Jeremiah, Jinta, and a few already geassed Britannian soldiers holding the mouth and eyes of few soldiers left, including Fayer.

Lelouch removes his special contact lens revealing his geass, "Lelouch vi Britannia now commands you, from this moment forward, you shall obey my orders."

The geass in his left eye flashed brightly and affected the few defiant soldiers.

**The Avalon**

In the recreation room, Lloyd was throwing darts while Gino was having a pool match with Cecile, a match he was losing real badly. Cecile was hitting the solids in every hole with ease. Gino could only look with amazement of how the blue haired scientist was hitting every solid ball with such accuracy.

"Damn, she's good," Gino said in a low tone, impressed.

It was at that moment, Suzaku walked in. Gino looked up and saw his fellow Knight of the Round.

"Lloyd, can you give an update of the status of the Lancelot?" Suzaku asked his Lancelot creator.

"You know the status," Lloyd replied, "You saw the condition of the core luminous."

"No, I'm talking about the Lancelot Albion," Suzaku clarified.

"It's ready to roll out," Cecile replied as she hit another solid ball in one of the holes.

"Albion?" Gino asked, "What's that about?"

Lloyd throws another dart but missed the board completely, "Oh, I shouldn't have mention that. It's a custom knightmare built for Suzaku but in the state of mind you're in, I don't want you going near it."

"Lloyd, as Knight of Seven, I could order you to do it," Suzaku threatened.

"My unease grows worse and worse," Lloyd countered, not intimidated to Suzaku's threat.

Cecile walk towards Suzaku, "Suzaku, didn't you say that you had to be prepared not to fire the F.L.E.I.A.?"

"Miss Cecile, what's the fundamental purpose of any weapon?" Suzaku countered.

At this point, Cecile was not happy of where Suzaku was going with this course.

"Sir Kururugi, you want to debate this like a schoolboy?" Cecile said with a sad smile and fake cheery tone.

Suzaku replied back, "The point is—"

"Drop it Suzaku, this isn't like you," Gino interrupted, concerned about his friend.

Schneizel, Cornelia, and Kanon walked and the two Knights of the Round and two scientists turned their attention to them.

"Your Highness," the Knight of Three greeted with respect.

"It all right, you can relax," Schneizel said.

"Princess Cornelia, it been far too long Your Highness," Lloyd greeted, thrilled to see the 2nd princess again.

"Right," Cornelia replied, "Where is Lord Guilford?"

"Uh, well…," Cecile was having a hard time actually tell the princess about her knight.

Schneizel cuts in looking back at his half-sister, "Cornelia, I'm afraid Lord Guilford was caught in the—"

"He went missing after he launched the F.L.E.I.A. warhead," Kanon interrupted, "it was his heroism that saved all of us."

"Guilford?" Cornelia mentioned her knight surprised.

"We may not know if he's alive or dead, but he did a great deed. You should be proud of him, he served you well as your knight," Schneizel said.

"What are saying?" Suzaku interjected, shocked that they were giving the credit of firing weapon to Guilford, "I'm the one who fired the F.L.E.I.A. warhead!"

This catches everyone off guard in what Suzaku had just confessed.

Suzaku continued, "That's was my deed of honor, the feat I needed to become the Knight of One."

"Hold on Suzaku," Gino said, trying to calm his friend down.

"Is this manipulation designed to protect Lord Guilford's legacy?" Suzaku asked feeling insulted of what Schneizel and Kanon were trying to do.

"What are you saying?" Cornelia asked.

"I suggest you stop Suzaku," Schneizel said.

"No, I've been naïve up till now," Suzaku replied.

"No you—" Lloyd tried to put in his word.

"Stubbornly maintaining that the means are more important than the end result," Suzaku continued as he walked up and stopped a few inches away from Schneizel, "That was idealist and self-righteous."

"Perhaps, but—"Schneizel spoke.

Suzaku interrupted again, "In any case, I insist on what is due me your highness; make me the Knight of One."

Schneizel was surprised that the Knight of Seven was demanding to be made Knight of One and he saw that Suzaku was not backing down. There no hesitation in his movements or in his tone.

Cornelia, however, was not impressed with her sister's former knight, giving him a death glare, "You crossed the line into insubordination Kururugi."

"Anyway, only the emperor has the power to award the rank, Knight of One," Lloyd pointed out, "which means…"

"Which means, I shall rise to this," The 2nd prince declared.

This brought huge gasps from almost all the people who were in the room.

"Brother," Cornelia said, surprised at what Schneizel had just declared.

Schneizel simply continued, "If I become the emperor, it will remove the problem. It's really as simple as that."

"Highness, what you said just now is close to—" Gino tried to point out.

"Gino," Suzaku interrupted, getting in front of Gino.

"What are planning to do?" Gino asked, not liking where this is going.

"Prince Schneizel, can you please tell us all what has led you to make this decision?" Suzaku asked.

"He considers our affairs trivial and mundane," Schneizel answered causing Cornelia and Gino to be surprised, "that's how His Majesty referred to our mortal struggle with the Black Knights."

"But…" Gino tried to find the words, shocked of what he was just told.

"You've seen it too Cornelia," Schneizel said looking back at Cornelia, "how absorbed father is with his dangerous research, how he abandons the throne." Schneizel faces the others, "It's true he treats diplomacy and war like they were meaningless trifles. A man whose lost interest in this world, who sees his people, locked in a life and death struggle and shrugs in indifference, such a man has no right to rule."

"_He's finally made up his mind, but…_" Kanon thought to himself.

Lloyd was shocked and taking in what was going on, "Could it be…a coup d'état?"

"But that's wrong," Cecile muttered.

"Your Highness," Suzaku spoke, "as a Knight of the Round, I can arrange an audience with the emperor. Please give me your order to assassinate him."

"Suzaku," Gino muttered shocked and angry that Suzaku would go this far.

"If I'm predestined to be a killer, so be it," Suzaku said, "Gino, I know what I am and what I must do, what matters are results."

There was no backing down from the Knight of Seven, who was willing to toss away his own morals to achieve his goals.

**UFN's aircraft on route to the Ikaruga**

"Now then Your Majesty," Kaguya started, "as we previously arranged I'll conduct negotiations with Prime Minister Schneizel in Tokyo."

"But Kaguya, after all, Zero was your husband," Tianzi pointed out.

"Losing Master Zero is a terrible blow, it's true. But we can't dwell on that when our nations are in danger. We must turn his death to our best advantage and honestly, I know I called myself his wife but he and I were just…that is in the end, we were married but in heart only."

The 15-year-old supreme chairwoman of the UFN could no longer hold back her tears.

**In the cockpit of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

Kallen was almost near Kamine Island. She stopped her knightmare and scanned the area. She was looking for clues. She didn't know why, but she guessed that Lelouch would head for Kamine Island. She had to be very cautious since there were signs of Britannian forces patrolling the area.

"Stay alive Lelouch," Kallen muttered, "I still have an important question to ask you," Kallen remembered about Jinta rescuing Lelouch in his black knightmare, "Jinta, I don't know why you rescued him, but if plan to use him for your own gain, I won't forgive you. You've already betrayed me and our cause once before. For your sake, you better be ready to answer my questions I have for you," her expression changed to one with murderous intent, "and if I don't like what I hear or I find that you're lying to me, I'll show you no mercy."

**Near Kamine Island**

Suzaku was in a jet and he received the Intel that he needed, "His Majesty has landed on Kamine Island?"

"Yes my lord," An operative replied, "along with an unknown group of subjects."

"_Unknown group,_" Suzaku thought to himself, "_Survivors of the Geass Order?_"

**The Avalon**

Gino sat in a chair with spears pointed at him on each side and Kanon pointing a gun at him.

"Are you serious about sending Suzaku to assassinate your own father?" Gino asked.

"Gino," Schneizel replied with pity, "do want this war to remain in a stalemate forever?"

"What do you mean?"

"The true nature of people is this, they want to be controlled by their nation, their religion, their traditions, and by figures of grand authorities. Above all, the Emperor of Britannia must play his part."

"So now you're the one to play that part Your Highness, the grand authority?"

"If I'm called upon to do it, then perhaps…"

"Perhaps? How so?" Cornelia asked curiously.

"Did you the word 'authority' actually has another meaning?"

**Kamine Island**

Suzaku had just cut down the last Geass Order member, leaving the Britannian emperor left standing.

"Was this treason Schneizel's idea?" Charles asked, unfazed of what just transpired.

"It was my decision," Suzaku replied, "Majesty, I appreciate your patronage, that cannot be questioned but you are guilty of two crimes."

"Oh," Charles muttered, slightly amused that his would-be assassin is accusing him of committing crimes.

"First, abandoning your responsibilities as emperor," Suzaku stated, "and second, dirtying your hands with the power of geass."

Suzaku sets himself and his sword in a middle stance.

"Is that a capital crime?" Charles asked.

"Geass takes good men and bends them to evil. You knew that, you could've saved Euphie. It would've been so easy. But instead, you abandoned her."

"So what?"

Suzaku was shock with the emperor's statement. He then realized that Lelouch was right about him. This man really was an uncaring individual and Suzaku raised his sword feeling so much hatred toward the father of Lelouch and Nunnally,

"You also drove Lelouch and Nunnally away, their despair is in this sword. DIE!"

Just as Suzaku was about strike the emperor's skull, his sword was stopped by a huge black and gold sword, wielded by none other than the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein.

"Lord Waldstein, what are you doing here?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"Did you think you were the only one knew about geass? It takes many forms. Who could be foolish enough to relax his guard with a man who constantly betray everyone who trust him?" Bismarck stated while mocking Suzaku.

Suzaku was angry at himself for not thinking that emperor would never truly be unguarded, a stupid mistake that was now costing him.

"Bismarck, I leave this mundane matter to you," The emperor said as he turned around and moved on.

"Yes, Your Majesty, so be it," Bismarck obeyed.

"Hold on," Suzaku called out but was of no avail.

Bismarck grinned as his sewed left eye started to give small glow of blood red and he pushed Suzaku back with his sword. The clashing of swords continued as the emperor made his way inside.

**UFN's Aircraft**

Hong Gu set up a transmission to the Ikaruga, "Ohgi, this is Hong Gu requesting landing clearance. We brought Her Majesty and Lady Kaguya with us."

**The Ikaruga's Bridge**

"Uh right," Ohgi responded, "then I'll contact Schneizel's staff as well."

The key members of the Black Knights and Villetta were all gathered in the bridge as well.

Diethard sat in a chair with bruises and small bandages to his face with his thoughts, "_I thought_ _Ohgi had finally changed a bit, but no, definitely miscast_," he looked at Villetta, "_his true_ _nature is be defensive_."

**Kamine Island, near the cave**

"_No," _Suzaku thought to himself, "_The geass command that compels me to live, it's screaming at_ _me to run away. Is the Knight of One really that dangerous as an opponent?_" Bismarck was walking slowly to Suzaku and Suzaku charged at the Knight of One again, "I left my weakness."

"Weakness?" Bismarck responded, "Fool, what you call weakness," Bismarck parried Suzaku's attack and it caused the Knight of Seven to be sent flying to the ground, "that was the source of your strength. Gentleness and compassion are what drove you. Take those away and there's nothing left but violence," Bismarck was already close and was ready to give the finishing blow, "which means…you will die here Suzaku Kururugi."

An explosion suddenly erupted and Bismarck stopped in his tracks. A huge fire blazed through the mountains and there stood Jinta's black knightmare, giving off a menacing aura as it MVS was drawn.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Jinta distracts Britannian forces while Lelouch, Nunnally, Sayoko, and Jeremiah make their way to cave to get to Charles and Kallen and Rolo gets involve in the fray.**


	6. Turn 05: Diversion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Turn 05: Diversion**

On the mountain top on Kamine Island, the fire was blazing rapidly and there stood a knightmare frame in all its glory and menace. In its cockpit, the immortal, Jinta Kuromaki with his determined expression was ready to begin.

"The time has come," Jinta muttered.

Jinta's knightmare held its MVS in the air and Britannian forces stationed near Kamine Island were trying to control the situation. Jinta's black knightmare rises in the air and charged through, slicing up and destroying several knightmares in the process.

"What the hell is that?" One of the Britannian pilots asked in shocked, watching the destruction.

Another knightmare that was part of the Royal Guard flew in front of the MVS wielding knightmare, "Identify yourself," The Britannian pilot demanded, "If you do not identify yourself, we will destroy you!"

In the cockpit of the black knightmare, the immortal pilot just grinned, "You want to know? Okay, All I'm going to tell you is that I'm a man who came to raise hell."

"Shoot him, it's only one knightmare," Another Britannian pilot demanded as four Royal Guard knightmares circled around the black knightmare.

Just then, Jinta quickly threw the MVS in the air and shot his two slash harkens from each of its wrist and attached the knightmares that were on each of his sides, then he grabbed hold of the ropes and spun them and the knightmare around causing the other two to explode by the impact. He released his slash harkens of them, grabbed the MVS in its hands, and finished them off with its katana by cutting them vertically in half, causing the remaining knightmares to explode.

**In the bridge of the Great Britannia**

Monica was in shock of the events she just witnessed, "Who the devil is that pilot of that knightmare?"

**Back in the air**

"We can't contact His Majesty," said one of the Britannian officers over the intercom, "if you encounter anyone else suspicious, don't capture them, kill them!"

"Yes, my lord," Another Britannian officer responded.

As soon as the intercom ended, shots were fired from another Britannian flagship.

"What are you doing? Why are you attacking—" The officer was shot down and him along with his knightmare exploded.

**In the bridge of the Great Britannia**

"Why are we attacking our own forces now?" Monica asked surprised.

"We're still confirming but we can't contact Gun Turret Room Three," A second officer responded.

"Someone may have seized the weapons system," A third officer said.

**Gun Turret Room Three**

"Respond Turret Room Three, if you do not respond, we will remove you by force." An officer said over the intercom.

The geassed Fayer simply ignored the order and monitored Lelouch and Nunnally as they made their way to the ruins, keeping out of radar with the help of Sayoko and Jeremiah.

**In the air**

Several knightmares of the Royal Guard have appeared to lend their assistance.

"Follow us, the Royal Guard, we'll eliminate all enemies," Announced by the leader.

"Yes, my lord," Responded by one of the Royal Guardsman.

As soon, that conversation ended, a Sutherland attacked the Royal Guard.

Jinta's black knightmare raised its MVS again.

"Charge after them, eliminate all those that oppose us," Jinta ordered pointing the blade at the Royal Guard as forces from Shikine Island began to charge.

**In the bridge of the Great Britannia**

The Knight of Twelve couldn't understand what's going on anymore, "This can't be…have they…?"

"The reinforcements of the Shikine Isle base are attacking us!" said one of the operative over the intercom.

"We're getting reports of our own guards turning on us as well!" Another operative added over the intercom.

Monica was watching on the screen of their forces being destroyed one by one and she began to realize something, "This can only be one thing. This is none other than…"

**Near the entrance of the cave on Kamine Island**

"A damned rebellion," Bismarck said over his communicator.

"Yes my lord," An Britannian operative responded, "where's the Emperor?"

"His Majesty is in the safest, possible place," Bismarck answered, "for now, we—"

Bismarck cut himself off when he looked up and saw Suzaku retreating.

"_Lelouch, it's my burden,_" Suzaku said in his head as he was gradually running faster, barely getting away from the ground crumbling caused by a missile.

Bismarck continued on his communicator, "Who is in command aboard the Great Britannia now?"

"Lady Monica Kruszewski, the honorable Knight of Twelve," The operative answered.

"Very well, in that case, I'm taking the Galahad."

"Lord Waldstein, there is one more thing."

"What is it?"

"There is a black knightmare among them. We believe the one piloting it is behind this.

"A black knightmare you say?" Bismarck asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes sir, that knightmare has already destroyed some of our main forces single handedly."

"Hmph understood. I will deal with this black knightmare as well."

With that Bismarck took off to go to his own knightmare.

**In the cockpit of the Shinkiro**

Rolo had arrived near Kamine Island and was witnessing the fighting.

"What's going on?" Rolo asked himself, "Why are Britannian forces fighting with each other?" Rolo started to deduce, "Lelouch, are you behind this?"

**In the cockpit of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

Kallen couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Britannian forces fighting each other?" Kallen paused and questioned in her head, "_Lelouch, are you behind this?_"

Just then, Kallen saw the image of a knightmare, the same black knightmare that disappeared from sight.

"That's the knightmare that…" she paused and her expression changed to a serious look, "I've finally found you, Jinta Kuromaki."

Kallen charged her Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. to Jinta's location.

**In the cockpit of the Shinkiro**

Rolo had also saw Jinta's knightmare and his eyes widen with murderous intent, "Big brother's kidnapper," Rolo gritted his teeth, "so he really is here, well this is chance and I'll force him to tell me where Lelouch is and make him suffer. He won't get away from me again."

Rolo charged the Shinkiro to Jinta's location.

**Ikaruga's Conference Room**

Diethard, Ohgi, Kaguya, Tianzi, and Xingke were meeting with Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia when they received the intelligence.

"You still can't contact the Mordred?" Kanon asked one of their subordinate.

"No my lord," The subordinate responded, "Although I think she's headed for Kamine Island."

"I see," Schneizel said, "that means she must just receive the intelligence and is on her way to His Majesty."

There was a bit of silence in the room.

"_Along with Suzaku, no this is…_" Schneizel thought to himself and then he then stood up, "My apologies Lady Kaguya, the meeting will have to be postponed, we need to go to Kamine Island at once."

"I see," Kaguya replied, "then we shall go with you as well."

This surprised everyone else in the conference room and they were wondering why Kaguya would volunteer the Black Knights to assist Schneizel.

Kaguya continued, "There's only one person I can think of who would be attacking the Britannian Emperor in this situation, I believe we know who that is."

"I agree Lady Kaguya," Xingke said.

Kaguya looked over to Diethard and Ohgi with tears still showing on her eyes, "That changes things then, we have a few points to verified before we go on. We can continue the meeting once this matter has been settled."

**Near the entrance of the ruins**

Lelouch and Nunnally looked up in the sky and watching the black knightmare piloted by Jinta keeping the Britannian forces occupied.

"Jinta is doing well in keeping them busy," Lelouch said.

Sayoko and Jeremiah looked up in the sky and seeing Jinta's knightmare keeping the Britannian forces in bay.

"He certainly has been a great help," Jeremiah commented.

"Yes, he has," Nunnally said.

"Well, let's go," Lelouch said and then looked at Nunnally, "Nunnally, are you ready?"

Nunnally looked at her brother and nodded, "Yes Lelouch, I am."

Lelouch placed his hand on Nunnally's shoulder, "Don't worry Nunnally, I'm here with you. You'll be fine. I won't let our father do anything to you," Lelouch looked at Jeremiah and Sayoko, "with their help."

"Yes, you can count on me Master Lelouch," Sayoko said with determination.

"As will I my prince," Jeremiah said proudly.

"I thank you both," Lelouch said with a smile.

"I thank you both as well," Nunnally said smiling at Jeremiah and Sayoko.

The two guardians nodded and they all four of them continued on as they got to the cave and was heading to the Thought Elevator.

**In the sky**

The Galahad, the personal knightmare of the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, rose in the air and Bismarck was watching the battle going on.

"Our own forces turning on us, I can't tell friend or foe and I can't just destroy everyone," Bismarck said to himself.

Suddenly, Bismarck was attacked by Miniature Proximity Missiles shot by the knightmare frame, the Mordred. Bismarck countered with a sword hit to one of the shoulders.

"Anya, surely you aren't part of this too," Bismarck said.

"So the Knight of One is behind this traitorous coup d'état," Anya countered.

"What's that?"

**In C's World, the Sword of Akasha**

Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia had arrived and was laughing victoriously.

**Back in the sky in the Real World**

Anya fired her Stark Hadron Cannon and Bismarck dodged the blast.

"Don't jump to conclusion," Bismarck berated loudly.

"How can I trust you?" Anya countered and turned the Mordred, only to have Bismarck land a sword strike on it.

"The enemy is from Shikine Island and one behind this is the one in a black knightmare, Monica can testify to it."

**Cockpit of the Mordred**

Anya looked over to her screen seeing Lelouch, Nunnally, Jeremiah, and Sayoko that were making their way to the entrance, "I understand now, forgive me Lord Bismarck."

"All I ask of you is your recognition. How damaged is your knightmare?"

"My air combat mobility is dropping," Anya responded as her knightmare was gradually descending, "but perhaps I can intercept the rebel forces on the ground."

"Understood," Bismarck replied, "I'll defend the royal flagship."

"You're quite the actress, aren't you?" CC complimented while hugging her Cheese-kun plushy.

"We don't have time to explain things to Bismarck right now," Anya replied, "since I questioned his loyalty, he didn't question mine."

"Putting him on the defensive, that's just the sort of flash I'd expect from Marianne the Flash and it's just perfect for Lelouch's mother."

"So what comes next?"

"Huh?"

"We'll we have to see him, don't we?"

**In the air**

The Knight of One looked around and then saw the black knightmare and this surprised Bismarck.

"That knightmare," Bismarck said in surprise. He then looked at the sword in its right hand, "the Maser Vibration Sword, the Goramitsu." He looked and examined the knightmare again, "there's no doubt, that's the knightmare frame, Shinimaru," Bismarck gritted his teeth in anger, "the personal knightmare of that bastard, Jinta Kuromaki, the man who betrayed His Majesty."

Meanwhile, that said traitor was fighting off forces that were attacking him, mostly by slashing with the Goramitsu. Soon, he ascended upward a bit, "Well, I better look around," Jinta said to himself, "I need to catch up with the others."

Suddenly Jinta was shot at by two spherical-shaped blasts and Jinta dodged and saw the Shinkiro.

"Ah damn," Jinta cursed.

"I've finally found you, you brother snatcher," Rolo roared, as he proceed to continued shooting at the Shinimaru and the Shinimaru continued to dodge each shot.

"Hey kid, I don't have time to deal with you right now, I have more pressing matters to deal with." Jinta said.

This made Rolo angrier, "You think you can kidnap someone and just brush off their family member? You better think again!"

Rolo used his geass and caused some of the knightmares to descend but once again, it had no effect on Jinta and his knightmare.

"What's going on? Why won't it work on him?" Rolo asked himself angrily.

"Is something wrong?" Jinta asked.

Rolo simply gritted his teeth, "Damn."

In Jinta's cockpit, Jinta thought to himself, "_He must have used his geass. Hmph, of course he doesn't know about me yet. I hate to do this, but I have no choice. I can't afford to stay here long.__"_

Jinta raised his knightmare's Goramitsu in air again and several knightmare forces from Shikine Island appeared.

"Keep the Shinkiro busy," Jinta commanded and the Shikine forces obliged.

Rolo was dodging their attacks and shooting them down, "DAMN YOU!"

Jinta thought he made his getaway, until he was attacked by the knightmare frame that was black and gold, the Galahad with the MVS Excalibur in its hand.

"It's been a long time, Jinta," Bismarck announced.

Jinta looked and saw the Galahad, "Tch, so it you Bismarck. Heh, I should have known that I would face the Knight of One sooner or later."

"Jinta, I assume you escaped the Geass Order when it was attacked by Zero."

"That's right, I'm very grateful to him, which is why I'm here. Charles is going to answer for what he's done, you as well Bismarck."

"If anyone is going to answer for their actions, it is you Jinta."

"Is that so?" Jinta glared at the Galahad.

The Galahad and the Shinimaru clashed their swords, each with fierce strikes that brought huge sparks with each clash. Suddenly, a crimson knightmare made its appearance, it was the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. and it shot its Radiant Wave Surger at the Shinimaru. Jinta was able to dodge the right hand.

"Hold it right there, Jinta," Kallen called out as she retracted the Radiant Wave Surger of her Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.

Jinta was surprised, "That voice, it that you Kallen? Why are you here?"

Bismarck was surprised as well, "_Kallen? As in Kallen Kozuki, the ace pilot of the Black Knights?_"

The Shinkiro shows up again with damages shown on the frame.

The Shinimaru is now surrounded by the Galahad, the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N., and the Shinkiro.

Jinta looked at his surroundings and saw he was trapped, "_Damn it, I'm trapped."_

"Jinta, I don't know about these two, but you will not get away again," Bismarck stated.

"So, the Knight of One makes his appearance," Kallen said although she was also in a foul mood.

"I don't know what business you have with this man nor do I care, stay out this Black Knight."

"No, you stay out of this Knight of One; I have questions for Jinta Kuromaki."

In the cockpit of the Shinkiro, Rolo was thinking to himself, "_Kallen of the Black Knights is one thing, but the Knight of One, Lord Bismarck. This is not good._"

Jinta sighed, "Look like you leave me no choice."

In the cockpit of the Shinimaru, Jinta pressed a button. On the Shinimaru's right shoulder, a compartment opened up a launcher and shot a bomb and exploded creating a huge smoke screen. It caused confusion with Bismarck, Kallen, and Rolo. They lost track of the Shinimaru. The Shinimaru escapes and goes to the entrance of the ruins but what is unknown to Jinta is that Kallen was able to quickly see the Shinimaru and quickly pursuit after it.

Meanwhile, Suzaku was feeling exhausted from all that running and decided to sit on a huge rock to take a break. He was angry that he didn't assassinate the emperor. He was starting think that he was just cursed with bad luck. But Suzaku wasn't giving up. The way he saw it, this was his only chance he had to fulfill his goal and he wasn't going let anything stop him. Not even the geass command that forced him to live and he gripped the hilt of his sword tight.

Elsewhere, Jinta disembarked his knightmare and sent it to his dimension using his code. He ran to the ruins with his scythe in his right hand while resting it on his right shoulder. Suddenly a gunshot was fired. Jinta stopped and saw a certain red head with a gun pointing at him. Jinta gritted his teeth, he was getting really annoyed and his right eyebrow was twitching.

"You're not going anywhere," Kallen said coldly.

Jinta simply glared at her, "Kallen, I'm really losing my patience. What the hell do you want?"

"You're losing patience? I've completely lost my patience because of that stunt you pulled. Also, let's not forget that you turned your back on us, you left us, abandoning the fight against Britannia."

"I left because I didn't like the way you guys were operating, acting like filthy terrorists, besides, I didn't abandoned the fight with Britannia, I just left to do it my way."

"Well, that's moot point right now, now you're going tell me where Lelouch is."

"Lelouch? Uh, who's that?" Jinta responded feigning ignorance.

Kallen shot a round near Jinta, who didn't faze and then just looked at Kallen.

"Don't play dumb," Kallen said, "I know you were the one who took him. Where is he? Tell me damn you!"

"Why? So you can finish him off?"

"No," Kallen said surprising Jinta, "I just want to ask him something," Kallen began to lower her gun, "I want to ask him something important. I just need know."

"Know? Know what exactly?" Jinta shook his head, "Whatever, I don't have time for this. I need to catch up." Jinta was beginning to walk away.

Kallen had her gun up at Jinta again, "Wait, Jinta."

"If you're going to shoot me, go ahead. But be warned, I will retaliate." Jinta paused for a moment and sighed, "All right look, I can tell that you're being sincere about it, if you really want to talk to Lelouch then follow me, I'm meeting him in the ruins. He should be there by now."

This surprised Kallen, "Is he really there? Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Jinta responded, "he's fine. But I warn you Kallen, if I find that you're really planning something or make an attempt on his life," Jinta glared at Kallen again, "I will kill you. I didn't go through the trouble of keeping Lelouch away and keeping him alive only to have someone, anyone one, including you to make an attempt to take his life."

"Fine," Kallen replied, "I understand. All I care about is seeing him. You must have good reason for what you did."

"I do," Jinta said.

"Fine," Kallen said again.

The two were on their way, of course not before they had one more little detour. Not far from them, the Mordred had landed and Anya and CC were disembarking.

**The Sword of Akasha, C's World**

The two pillars began to rise. Charles held up his hand with the code on his palm and it shined.

"God, hear me now! The time has come to settle this!" Charles declared.

"You raise your voice to call God," The voice of Lelouch said.

"Yes, but it's not God you need to settle things," The voice of Nunnally said.

Charles turns around and sees Lelouch and Nunnally, as well as Jeremiah and Sayoko.

"It's us, your children," Lelouch and Nunnally said in unison.

**Kamine Island**

Kallen and Jinta continued on their way to entrance to ruins. While they were on their way, Jinta was thinking about his past.

**Flashback: Pendragon 1968 a.t.b.**

Jinta, who had long hair tied to a ponytail and was in his black Britannian uniform, was running in the palace halls. He went into a room looking around, "Prince Vincent, Prince Charles, Are you two here?"

Behind a statue, two small twin boys slowly popped their heads, scared out of their mind.

Jinta saw them and sighed with relief, "There you are, Your Highnesses, come with me, I'll get you two out of here."

They only nodded their heads and went to Jinta. Jinta carried Prince Vincent and Prince Charles on his back. Jinta with the two Britannian princes on his back and ran through the halls with the intent to take them to safety.

**Flashback End**

Jinta and Kallen continued walk until they saw someone up ahead. This person was wearing a Knight of the Round uniform with a sword in his hand.

Kallen's face was seething with anger, "That bastard."

Jinta looked at Kallen and back the Knight of the Round, "Hmm, Genbu's son, the Knight of Seven, why is he here?"

Jinta also notice a knightmare up ahead and was surprised, "Is that the Mordred?"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Charles and Marianne reveal the truth and their purpose for the Sword of Akasha. Now here is the detail of Jinta Kuromaki's knightmare frame.**

**The Shinimaru**

**General Characteristics**

Height: 7.40 meters

Weight: 15.30 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

**Appearance**

Black with Red and Gold

**Design Features**

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Air Glide Wing System

**Armaments**

2x Slash Harkens mounted on each wrist

Maser Vibration Sword (Katana-type): Goramitsu

Energy Cannon hidden in left shoulder

Smoke Bomb Launcher hidden in right shoulder


	7. Turn 06: Truth and Choice

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass.

**Turn 06: Truth and Choice**

**Sword of Akasha, C's World**

Lelouch and Nunnally had just finished telling their father Charles everything they had found out and how Jinta had been a huge help for them getting reunited.

"I see," Charles said with a neutral expression, "so it really was Jinta Kuromaki."

"You don't seem surprised," Lelouch said as he narrowed his eyes at his father.

"No, when he escaped, I figured he would make the efforts get in contact with you. Still, even I didn't expect that he would aid you in reuniting you with Nunnally."

Lelouch was silent for a moment and then he closed his eyes.

"I see," Lelouch said.

**Kamine Island**

Anya was trying to be sneaky and attempted to mark on Suzaku's face since he seemed to be in his own world but Suzaku came out of his own trance and looked and saw Anya with a black marker. She quickly put the marker away disappointed.

"You came back to reality too soon," Anya said.

Suzaku was surprise to see Anya and stood up. He turned his head and saw the green haired, golden eyed woman hugging her plushy tight.

"CC," Suzaku muttered in surprise.

"What are doing here? Somehow, I don't think you came here to help Charles," Anya said.

Suzaku was surprise to hear Anya call the Britannian Emperor by his first name.

"Anya, you—"Suzaku spoke.

A gunshot suddenly occurred and this surprised Suzaku, Anya, and CC and they turned to see the red head woman in her red flight suit pointing a gun at Suzaku.

"Kallen," Suzaku muttered with a serious look.

"Put your hands where I can see them," Kallen ordered coldly.

"Kallen, what are you doing?" Suzaku asked.

Kallen simply shot at Suzaku and caused the Japanese knight to flinch.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Kallen replied darkly, "I said put your hands where I can see them. Don't even think of trying anything," Kallen looked at CC, "CC, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you same thing Kallen," CC replied.

"Oh my, this is interesting," Anya said with glee.

Kallen looked at Anya with contempt, "So, the Knight of Six is also here."

It was then that Jinta appeared as well.

"You're slow Jinta," Kallen said.

"Whatever, you just went charging after this guy when you saw him like you were ready to kill," Jinta replied.

CC and Anya were surprised to see Jinta make an appearance as well.

"Jinta, I'm surprised to see you here," CC said.

"So am I," Anya added, "it nice to see you again Jinta.

"Hello CC," Jinta greeted and he looked at Anya, "you're Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six."

Anya smiled, "You haven't changed. Are you planning to see Charles? You know he was quite upset. You should really hear him out. You two used to get along so well "

Jinta was surprised, "You speak as though you know me and Charles personally, in fact, the way you're speaking reminds me of someone."

"Jinta, you really haven't noticed?" CC asked, "Do you really not recognize her with the way she acts?"

"What are you talking about CC?" Jinta asked looking at CC surprised.

"Well," Anya said, "for now, I'm the woman who has beaten you in a knightmare battle and seeing how you performed out there, you got a lot better when you fought Bismarck, last time, you didn't you didn't last 2 minutes against him."

"Wait, how could you possibly know that? No one really knew that except for Charles and Mari—"

Jinta stopped himself as he looked at Anya and Anya was nodding her head and giving Jinta a mischief grin that he recalled only one person with that kind of expression and Jinta was shocked.

"It can't be," Jinta said in shocked, "Are you…Marianne?"

"Finally, you figured it out," Anya said with glee, "nice to see you again Jinta, former knight to Duncan von Britannia, Charles's father."

Jinta was shocked and slapped his hand on his forehead, "Only a few people would know that…then I guess that there's no doubt, it really is you Marianne."

"Marianne?" Kallen asked in shocked, "it can't be?" Kallen looked at Anya, "Are you really Lelouch and Nunnally's mother?"

"Yes, I am," Anya said with a grin, "like I said, right now I'm the mother of Lelouch and Nunnally."

"Marianne, is this the effect of your geass?" Jinta asked.

"Geass?" Kallen and Suzaku asked in unison as they were shocked.

"That's right," Anya said.

"CC, you—"Jinta was going say but was interrupted.

"Okay, hold it, what the hell is going is on?" Kallen asked irritated, "Jinta, you and CC know each other?"

"That's right," CC answered, "Jinta and I have known each other for over 200 years."

This surprised Kallen and Suzaku and Suzaku instantly suspected that Jinta was the same as CC.

"200 years?" Kallen asked shocked, "wait a minute, are you the same as CC?"

Jinta chucked, "Yeah, I'm a Code Bearer as well," The immortal Japanese answered as he showed his code to Kallen and Suzaku.

Kallen lowered her gun, "We never knew."

"Of course you didn't," Jinta said, "well actually, Naoto did."

"My brother knew?" Kallen asked surprised that her late brother was aware about Jinta.

"Yes, I asked him not to tell anyone, especially you and Kaname," Jinta replied and looked at Suzaku, "Suzaku Kururugi, this is the first time we meet. I've heard about you."

Suzaku just looked at Jinta while Kallen was still amazed at what she just learned.

Jinta continued, "Why are you here? Did you come here to help Charles or perhaps…"

**The Flagship, Ikaruga**

Ohgi was discussing things with Tamaki about what they were they going to do moving forward.

"Right, I'm about to explain the situation to Lady Kaguya and General Commander Xingke," Ohgi said, "I don't know if they'll understand, however, we know there's something we have to do."

"Yeah, I know," Tamaki responded with tears in his eyes, "and that's…we got to make sure that both Zero and Jinta are dead. What about Kallen? Any word from her?"

"No, I've haven't heard anything. I don't understand what she thinking."

"Do you think she went after Zero and Jinta on her own?"

Ohgi's face was showing the expression of unease, "I don't know. I know she still didn't agree with our decision even after presenting her proof."

"I see."

"_Not to mention, the way Kallen acted towards Chigusa,_" Ohgi thought as he was shaking his head, "_Kallen, if you still insist of taking the side of that con man…_" Ohgi shook his head again.

With all that was going on, he was feeling very uncomfortable.

**Flashback: Two days after Naoto's death in Japan (Area 11)**

Jinta was walking with his scythe and leaving the resistance cell hideout. Ohgi and Kallen came out.

"Jinta," Ohgi called out.

Jinta stopped, "What?"

"So that's it? You're just going to leave us?"

"I see no reason to stay any further. It's obvious that you guys are not going to change your tactics."

"Jinta," Kallen called out, "they killed Naoto and you want to continue with your stupid garbage that—"

"Your enemy is the system of Britannia, not the people," Jinta interrupted with anger and turned to face them, "how many unarmed civilians were killed in your latest attacks since Naoto died."

"Who the hell cares," Kallen countered, "Britannians are all the same in the end!"

"Kallen, did you forget that you're half Britannian yourself as was Naoto."

"So what? I prefer my Japanese heritage. I denounce my Britannian heritage."

"Really? Your Britannian heritage makes you part of who you are. By condemning it, you're condemning part of yourself and Naoto's as well."

This made Kallen furious and ran up and slapped Jinta in the face. Jinta simply looked back at Kallen and gave her a death glare. Other members of the resistance group came out and saw the event.

"Don't you ever mention Naoto when you're just leaving us," Kallen said in anger.

"Stinking traitor," Tamaki called out, "you call yourself Japanese, more like a two-face coward. So what are going to do, become a disgusting Honorary Britannian, you coward?"

"Tamaki!" Ohgi spoke upset.

Jinta rubbed his cheek where Kallen slapped him and turned his back on them, "I really thought I found a potential group of people, but in the end, you're the same as the other resistance cells in our country. It's because of your choice of actions is why the Britannians still sees us nothing more than…barbaric monkeys. I was sure that Naoto understood."

"Go to hell," Kallen muttered and walk away from him pissed off.

"You better watch your back," Tamaki threatened.

As everyone walked back in their hideout, Ohgi was still the only one left.

"You got something to say to me Kaname?" Jinta asked feeling anger.

"Hmph," Ohgi replied, "Naoto would be disappointed to see you just quitting on us, you and your naïve way of thinking. Britannians are just going think us as nothing but Numbers unless we show them. I hope I never see you again, I can't stand to look at you."

With that, Ohgi walked back to the hideout.

**Flashback End**

Ohgi walked in the halls in the Ikaruga, on his way talk to Kaguya and Xingke.

Meanwhile, in the hanger, Rakshata was smoking her pipe when Kyoshiro Todoh and Nagisa Chiba came in.

"I assume you're ready to head out." Rakshata said, turning to Todoh and Chiba.

"Yes," Todoh replied.

Rakshata continued to smoke her pipe, "Just when I get my Guren back, it disappears again. Well, at least it was the pilot of my Guren and not some imbecile from Earl of Pudding's team."

"Did Kozuki say anything regarding where she was going?" Chiba asked.

"No, she didn't but would have been nice if she did though."

"I see."

Todoh had his eyes close. It was obvious to him where Kallen Kozuki went and why. He was sure that others reached the same conclusion, "_This man, Jinta Kuromaki, who rescued Zero, what kind of man is he? Did Zero him as an ally and didn't tell us?_"

**Sword of Akasha, C's World**

"So," Lelouch began, "since we're here, will you answer us? Why did VV, your brother and our uncle kill Mother and what's your excuse for covering for him? Is it because of the project you've been working on? What is this project you've been working on that you'd be willing to sacrifice your own family to proceed to it?"

Charles simply chuckled, "How ironic Lelouch, here you are with Nunnally seeking the truth, you who made it this far with your deceptions and lies."

"That true," Lelouch admitted with a grin, "I've lied every step of the way and not just regarding with Nunnally and my own identities, I've hidden my true intentions. But that's pragmatism, isn't it? People need to play along with each other. If we didn't, the nations and people; these things called communities wouldn't exist. Everyone uses lies on family, on friends, on society, and everyone wears a different face. But is that really a sin? What is one's true face? Even you wear a mask, that of an emperor."

Nunnally, Jeremiah, and Sayoko were intrigued with the Lelouch was saying.

Lelouch continued, "None of us can make a move now without our respective personas."

Charles turned and the setting in the parallel dimension changed to a library, "You're wrong my son."

This catches Lelouch, Nunnally, Sayoko, and Jeremiah off guard while Charles picks up a book labeled Akasha and he started looking over the pages.

"Am I?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Charles replied, "When we realize that lies have no meaning in the endless flow of eternity, those personas will vanished. When we understand each other, conflict will disappear."

"Father?" Nunnally muttered surprised to hear her father say such things Sayoko and Jeremiah were surprised as well, "Did you really just say that if we understand each other conflict will disappear? You of all people?"

"Don't listen to him Nunnally," Lelouch said, "There's no way our father, the man that praises for conflict and enables discrimination is being truthful of what he's saying."

"I am being truthful and it will soon be a reality," Charles countered, earning the serious looks from his two children and their bodyguards and he turned to face them with a smile, "You see this is my Ragnarok Connection. Soon, these masks known as deceit will be discarded by the world revealing the truth."

**Entrance of C's World, Kamine Island Cave**

Jinta, CC, Kallen, Suzaku, and Anya were simply standing by the entrance.

"C's World?" Suzaku asked.

"In current terminology, it's the collective of conscious." CC answered.

"It's the collective of people's mind with memories," Jinta added.

"The sea of transmigration," CC added, "the great consciousness."

"Some even refer to it as God," Jinta pointed out.

"You can't be serious," Kallen said, finding hard to believe to what CC and Jinta were telling her and Suzaku.

"Was that what I saw when we met in Narita?" Suzaku asked CC.

"There it was mixed with your personal consciousness. I'm merely guessing as I don't know what you saw," CC replied.

"How irresponsible," Suzaku berated.

"Oh, you like having other people looking through your mind, Kururugi?" Jinta asked, raising an eyebrow and annoyed with the Knight of Seven's statement.

Suzaku glared at Jinta with a grunt.

"It's people, their masks are the collective unconscious," CC continued, "windows that open into their minds and memories and the minds of the people—"

"At any rate," Anya interrupted looking at the entrance, "this is where we'll begin."

"Do you really plan to proceed?" CC asked.

"Of course," Anya replied surprised that CC would even ask, "Charles has been waiting for us after all. This would have been so easy if you had only giving him your code."

"What exactly is this about?" Jinta asked.

Anya ignored Jinta's question and opened the entrance of C's World. When it opened, Marianne's spirit was leaving Anya's body and went into C's World and Suzaku quickly caught Anya's unconscious body.

"CC, make sure you catch up," Marianne said.

"Kallen, you want your chance, follow me," Jinta said.

"Uh, right," Kallen replied.

Jinta touched the entrance with Kallen's hand on his shoulders and they both went through to enter C's World.

"You know Suzaku, you and I are very similar," CC said.

"Similar?" Suzaku asked.

"The way we both wish to die but are unable to."

**The Other side of the Entrance of C's World**

"Are you serious about this Jinta?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, I am," Jinta answered.

"All right," Marianne shrugged, "your choice," Marianne looked at Kallen next, "Kallen Stadtfeld or do you prefer Kallen Kozuki? Anyway, I see that you want to see my Lelouch that bad."

"I…I just want to ask him something," Kallen replied amazed to be facing the form of Lelouch and Nunnally's mother.

Marianne was grinning and that made Kallen feel very nervous, "You're very much attached to my little boy, aren't you?"

Kallen's face was beet red from blushing, "Ah…I…that is…"

"It's all right," Marianne assured with a smile, "it can't be helped, and my son is quite handsome. Girls can't leave him alone. Even CC can't escape his charm, though she seems to have trouble admitting it."

Kallen twitched her eyebrow at the mention of CC. She couldn't help but to feel irritated.

**Sky above Kamine Island**

Bismarck and Rolo were battling the rebel forces. They grudgingly decided to work together to fend off the rebel forces. Bismarck was cutting them down one at a time with the Galahad's Excalibur while Rolo was shooting them down and occasionally used his geass. Rolo used the Shinkiro's Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon and wiped out the units that were aiming for him. Bismarck soon was detecting signatures of two flagships and several knightmare frames.

"Huh, Prince Schneizel and the Black Knights?" Bismarck said surprised.

Rolo saw the same signatures and was not happy for what he saw. He was also nervous because he knew that they were trying to shoot him down for rescuing Lelouch. The Flagship, Ikaruga with the Zangetsu, the Shen Hu, a few Akatsukis as well as an Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan and the Avalon were on flying to the battle that was taking place above Kamine Island.

**Cockpit of the Zangetsu**

"Kozuki, do still believe in Zero that much?" Todoh muttered to himself.

**Cockpit of the Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan**

"_Why Kozuki_," Chiba asked in her head, "_Don't you see the kind of despicable human being that Zero, no, Lelouch is? Surely, you can see it, right?_"

**C's World**

Lelouch, Nunnally, Jeremiah, and Sayoko had their eyes widen as they saw who appeared before them.

"Ah…what?" Lelouch spoke too shocked.

Nunnally was the same way to point that she thought that her vision was playing tricks on her.

Jeremiah was about ready to faint but kept himself in check, "It can't be…is it really…?"

Marianne stood, in all of her glory, smiled to see her children again and as well as impressed to see one of her old loyal guardsman as well, "Lelouch, Nunnally, you two have grown."

"M-Mother?" Lelouch and Nunnally said in unison.

"Lady…Marianne?" Jeremiah spoke.

"Marianne," Charles started, "I see you've come."

"Is this an illusion?" Lelouch asked irritated turning to Charles, "You'd do this?"

"No, Lelouch," Marianne said, "it really is me however I can only take on my original appearance while I'm present within the system."

"It really is you, Mother?" Nunnally asked in shock.

"Yes Nunnally, of course."

Jeremiah kneeled before Marianne with his head down, "Lady Marianne, I'm overwhelmed to see you again. I admit that I failed you. I've never forgave myself for my incompetence."

"Don't worry Jeremiah," Marianne assured, "you followed orders and served me well. I'm grateful to you for your services. Please raise your head and stand."

Jeremiah did as instructed and then Sayoko walked towards Marianne.

Sayoko bowed to Marianne, "I'm Sayoko Shinozaki it is a pleasure to meet the mother of my charges."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Sayoko, thank you so much for looking after my children."

"It was my pleasure."

"Marianne, did you happen to see a certain someone on your way here?" Charles asked.

"Are you referring to Jinta?" Marianne asked.

"Yes."

"Well yes, in fact," Marianne turned and Jinta appeared, "he's right here."

Jinta walked next to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Hello Charles," Jinta greeted although not in a friendly manner and was ready to use his scythe.

Charles gave Jinta a death glare, "So you've come."

"You finally made it here Jinta," Lelouch greeted.

"Thanks for coming," Nunnally added.

"Yeah," Jinta responded.

Kallen walked in before the rest of the party and Lelouch was stunned.

"Kallen?" Lelouch spoke.

"Lady Kallen?" Sayoko said in surprise as was Jeremiah.

"Kallen, is that you?" Nunnally asked seeing the red head for the first time.

Kallen looked at Nunnally surprised to see the difference, "Nunnally, it really is you," she walked over to Nunnally and kneeled before her, "you've regained your sight."

Nunnally smiled, "Yes, it nice to see you Kallen."

Kallen smiled back, "It's nice to see you too."

Lelouch was stunned, "Kallen, you—"

"Lelouch," Kallen interrupted as she stood up to face her unmasked leader, "I'm sure you never expected to see me here but I needed to see you and confirm something."

Lelouch looked at Jinta, "Jinta, did you bring her here?"

"Sort of," Jinta replied, "she followed me."

"Followed you?"

"Yes," Kallen spoke, "Your brother, Schneizel gave us information on the identity of who rescued you Lelouch. Imagine my surprise to find that it was the man who left me, Ohgi, and the others two days after my brother died."

"Oh yes, I remember Jinta mentioned that," Lelouch replied.

"Yeah, but I refused to stay," Jinta answered, "for something that you wouldn't tolerate for Lelouch."

Charles was chuckling and that brought the attention to everyone.

"Do you find something funny, Emperor?" Kallen asked with an angry tone.

"Yes I do," Charles answered finding the whole thing amusing, "tell me young lady, did you feel betrayed that Jinta turned his back on you?"

"Yes but—"

Charles laughed, "I see, it was the same with me. Jinta Kuromaki is not very trustworthy isn't he? He betrays Britannia by turning on me. It seems that this man betrays people when he finds that they no longer keep him interested. You should be cautious my children, he may betray you as well if he finds you boring."

"Charles!" Jinta roared glaring at the 98th Emperor.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Charles asked grinning at the fact he got the reaction he wanted.

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Kallen looked at Jinta with concern, Marianne only shook her head at Jinta's reaction, and Sayoko and Jeremiah were also concern and wondered but what the emperor said about Jinta's betrayal.

Jinta calmed himself down and chuckled, "I'm the traitor? Little Charlie, it seems you actually grew up to be a senile old man," he looked at Charles with a death glare, "it was the other way around you fool, it was you who betrayed me when you invaded Japan."

**Flashback: August 2010 a.t.b. in Japan**

Jinta was on top of a hill and saw the devastation of Britannia's invasion on Japan.

"_Charles, you did it again,_" Jinta said in his head, "_No, now you've even invade my homeland. How dare you!_"

Jinta then heard footsteps and turned and saw seven men in gray Britannian uniforms pointing guns at him.

"Don't move," One of the armed soldiers ordered.

Jinta glared at them, "Office of Secret Intelligence. What the hell does Charles's personal legion want with me?"

"Jinta Kuromaki," Another officer started, "by orders of our glorious Emperor of Britannia, you are to come with us to Pendragon."

"I'd ask why, but I'm guessing you don't intend to tell me, right?"

"Smart, that's correct. Just what I expected from you, old friend," A voice complemented. The owner of that voice appeared and it was none other than VV.

"Vincent," Jinta muttered.

"Sorry about this Jinta, it just that Charles and I really want to see you again."

"What about—"

"Japan? Oh, it's going to be Area 11 now. You better get use to that and get use to the fact that your people are going to be referred to as Elevens."

Jinta got upset, "What you're doing is not right."

VV looked at Jinta with pity, "Jinta, this is for the sake what we're trying to do. Now are you going come with us quietly or are you just going to make things difficult?"

Jinta gritted his teeth in anger. He was tempted to fight the OSI members and beat VV to a pulp but decided against that. The soldiers had guns and he knew that being shot multiple times would just slow him. It would be hard for him to fight them in the condition he would be in.

"Fine," Jinta answered.

**Flashback End**

"I was naïve in thinking you wouldn't invade and occupy other countries including Japan," Jinta said, "how idiotic of me."

"Hmph, I would have thought that since you served my father as his loyal knight and had known me and my brother for 50 years, I would have thought that you would understand given the circumstances of what we had to endure."

Jinta looked away with a frown, "I would hate to see the look of my lord and friend's face if he saw the kind of men his sons became to be."

"Jinta…" Lelouch said.

"You wouldn't have gone through the humiliation that you did a year ago if you had joined my cause," Charles said, "hmph, no matter, what's done is done."

Kallen was amazed it hear Jinta's story, "_He's known the Britannian emperor for 50 years? I never would have imagined that Jinta was once close to Britannian royalty._" Kallen came out of her thoughts, "Just what is this about anyway?"

"Charles," Marianne spoke walking and standing next to her husband, "I think we should tell them, don't you agree?"

Charles looked at Marianne with an agreeable look, "Yes, now then all of you here, Lelouch and Nunnally, I will now answer your previous question, "Charles began as a portrait showed Charles and VV as children, "half a century ago, my elder brother and I existed in a hell on earth. Our families were just rivals competing for the throne, assassinations occurred with regularity, daily betrayals spawned by lies, killing each other off," a portrait showed depicting the body of a woman crushed by a chariot, "my own mother fell victim to it."

"Lady Eliza," Jinta muttered, saddened at the memory of Charles and VV's mother being killed.

"My brother and I were sickened and angered at the world, we therefore swore an oath," Charles continued as he recalled the pact he and his brother made when they standing by a fireplace outside fifty years ago, "to create a world without lies."

"Both CC and I agreed to this as well," Marianne added, "VV however…"

**Flashback: 2009 a.t.b. in Aries Villa, Pendragon **

Marianne was walking down the stair, meeting with VV, "What did you call me for today? I've cleared everyone out of here. I even had Cornelia withdraw."

VV turned to face his brother's fifth wife, "Sorry to do this, especially without Charles around."

"Is this about the Sword of Akasha?"

"Hm? Oh no, this is only about Charles. Ever since he met you, Charles has been acting like a different man. It seems to me that you and he have come to enjoy learning more about one another. You realize that if this continues, the contract we made will never be fulfilled. I'll be left alone."

"Hm?"

At this point, Marianne was getting suspicious in what VV had in mind.

"From the beginning of time, it's always been the woman whose lead the man astray," VV continued in a diabolical manner.

Marianne instantly knew what VV was planning to do and her eyes widened.

"Lady Marianne," A voice called.

Marianne turned to see two of her servants coming down stairs.

"I told you to stay out of here," Marianne berated.

The former Knight of the Round went upstairs a little. VV pulled out his sub machine gun and shot Marianne and her two servants.

VV pulled out his cell phone, "The job is done."

"…"

"Right, begin the cover up. Maybe we can make Nunnally out to be the witness. It's imperative that this looks like the work of terrorists."

The dying Marianne sees a little girl with pink hair hiding behind a pillar.

"_Anya Alstreim, the young girl who arrived a week earlier to be schooled in etiquette," Marianne recalled._

Marianne's geass activates and targets Anya via eye contact.

"_My geass power was to cross over into another person's mind."_

Shots were fired in the Aries Villa.

"_The power that had been dormant for so long activated for the first time as I was dying. I hid inside Anya to save myself from being killed by VV and then I realized, realized that when my consciousness resurfaced, I could communicate mind to mind with CC. When she discovered the truth, CC left the directorship to VV and then disappeared."_

**Unknown place**

Charles and VV were observing the geass users of the directorate.

"_I spoke with my brother about it," Charles recalled, "however…"_

"I heard," VV said, "what a tragedy, I shall miss Marianne."

Charles was fuming with anger at his elder twin brother and balled right fist with VV not even knowing.

**Flashback End**

"My brother lied to me," Charles said in anger, "after we had sworn to create a world without deceit."

"Tch, how dare you!" Lelouch responded in anger, "Don't try to pass off blame for everything on the dead."

"You got some nerve," Jinta added with anger as well.

Kallen, Nunnally, Sayoko, and Jeremiah were angry as well.

Lelouch continued in anger, "Nunnally and I…you sent us to Japan as hostages."

"It was necessary!" Charles countered loudly.

"Necessary?" Nunnally responded loudly, "How was it necessary to sent us to a foreign land when all Lelouch wanted was answers."

"That's right," Lelouch added, "just what the hell kind of parent does that?"

Lelouch suddenly recalled something CC told him in a train on their way to Narita.

**Flashback: One year ago**

"If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance," CC said to Lelouch.

**Flashback End**

Lelouch suddenly realized what CC was saying at the time and it shocked him.

Jinta looked over to Lelouch, "Hey Lelouch is something wrong?"

The others looked at him as well. Kallen put her hand on Lelouch's shoulder with a concern look.

"My lord?" Jeremiah said in a concern tone.

"I just realized something CC once said to me," Lelouch answered.

"CC?" Jinta asked.

"Brother?" Nunnally asked with worry as she held her brother's hand.

**F.L.E.I.A. Crater, Tokyo Settlement**

Milly and her news team were preparing to do another news update.

"Milly," Her producer called, "when the sunrises, I want to get a shot with ground zero in the background."

"Okay gotcha," Milly responded.

"Sorry about this, the relief will be here from Niigata and Nagoya by afternoon so hang tight," A female crewman said.

"I'm okay," Milly assured her.

Milly turned to look below of the crater and was surprised to her old classmate, Nina Einstein there looking over the body bags.

Nina's eyes were sagging from the lack of sleep. She has been angry with herself for not fully calculating the full destruction capability of her creation. With all the dead bodies she has seen as well as more that would pop up, it was something she never accounted for. This was something she didn't want. She wanted revenge against Zero for Euphemia's death and her creation was a way for to avenge her, but the result of her desire cost the lives of millions of innocent civilians. The whole ordeal was eating away her very being.

**Bridge of the Avalon**

Bismarck was kneeling before Schneizel to give his report.

"Right now, we're suppressing the rebels with the aid of the Black Knights and the Shinkiro," Bismarck reported.

"I see," Schneizel said, "are you certain that whoever is piloting the Shinkiro now is not an ally to Zero?"

"Yes, the pilot of the Shinkiro told me that he was forced to aid Zero," Bismarck knew what Rolo told him was a lie but he let the young assassin think he got one over him, "however…"

"Hm? Is there something else?"

"Prince Schneizel, just how much do you know?"

"Heh, how frightening, what are you referring to?"

**Entrance to C's World, Kamine Island Cave**

"I used Lelouch," CC started, "I was fully aware of the truth the entire time. In order to bring about my own death; I had to make his survival a priority."

"Any regrets?" Suzaku asked.

"Not really, my sensibilities are quite different as an immortal witch. I abandoned my humanity long ago."

"We aren't all alike, you know."

"Hmm."

"CC, I want you to take me to the other world. Regardless if you think I'm foolish, I can't stand around and do nothing."

"Really? What about Kallen? Did you forget that she wants to kill you? How about Nunnally?"

Suzaku twitched at the mention of Nunnally, "Nunnally…"

"Did you forget that you've been lying to her the whole time? I'm sure by now Nunnally knows the truth. She's probably going to ask you questions. What will say to her?"

"I…that is…"

"Do you plan to make excuses? Try to blame everything on Lelouch. I'm curious, are you going to try to take her precious brother away from her again?"

Suzaku was at a loss of words. He really didn't know how he was going to face Nunnally. He knew that Nunnally was very close to her brother and how heart wrenching it was for her to not be with him. He thought that it would be better if Lelouch didn't have his happiness since he took his own happiness when he killed Euphie but now with CC asking these questions, he wondered what he was going to do. He really didn't think things through about how Nunnally would feel if she learned the truth. Suzaku guessed that in most likely, she would despise him for it. Suzaku gritted his teeth in frustration.

**Sword of Akasha, C's World**

"That's right Lelouch and Nunnally," Charles stated, "I sent you two to Japan to hide you from my brother's sight which is also why I secretly had your mother's body taken away."

"As long as my body was still intact, there would be a chance that I could return to it," Marianne added.

"Is that what you had planned for?" Nunnally asked.

"Exactly Nunnally," Charles answered, "you and Anya became witnesses; therefore it was necessary to rewrite both your memories to protect everything."

"I see," Jinta responded, "so you used your geass to protect them from Vincent's devious scheme."

"But was it really necessary?" Nunnally asked not happy that she was made blind.

"Even though you were a false witness Nunnally, there presented a real chance that you would be killed," Marianne answered.

"In order to prevent that, truth needed to be made that was foul from proof," Charles added.

"The original plan called for only one immortal code; however as our research to progressed, we concluded that we needed to have an additional code. In other words, without CC, there would be only a fifty percent success rate of our plan."

"When Marianne was unable to convince CC, we were left with only one option," Charles and Marianne looked at their son, "we had to use you Lelouch."

"Use Lelouch?" Kallen asked in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jinta muttered in surprise.

"Then," Lelouch started, "what was the point of all this?"

"These tragedies will no longer be needed once the Ragnarok Connection succeeds," Charles said.

"Masks will vanish," Marianne added with joy, "and everyone will be who they're supposed to be."

Jinta, Nunnally, Lelouch, Kallen, Jeremiah, and Sayoko were shocked at the revelation and getting the legist of what this all meant.

"Wait, does that mean…?" Jeremiah tried to ask while shocked of hearing the information.

"Lelouch," Kallen started shocked and turned to Lelouch, "does that mean that…?"

"Yes Kallen," Lelouch responded astonished, "all the battles and bloodshed between Britannia and the Black Knights. This was all to lure CC out in the open. So in other words, I was nothing more but a nuisance from the beginning, just a ruckus in the world." Lelouch put a sad smile.

To Lelouch, it was like a bad joke, a very tasteless bad joke.

"But what about the people who have died in our struggles, how could this be justified…" Kallen trailed off as she losing her ability to say the next things.

Nunnally was at a loss of words and she thought about the people who died in recent battles.

Jinta was shaking his head, "CC, she knew, she must have known about this and yet…damn that woman."

Sayoko had her right hand over her mouth at the revelation. They were able to hear footsteps and Lelouch chuckled.

"So what do you think about this?" Lelouch asked as turned around and saw CC with Suzaku.

**Real World**

At the Battle of Kamine Island, the Black Knights in their knightmares along with Rolo in the Shinkiro were assisting the Britannian forces to put down the rebellion. Members of the Black Knights were weary of the Shinkiro since in it was the pilot who helped Lelouch escape just as Rolo was weary of the Black Knights since he knows that they wanted to shoot him down. Earlier when the Black Knights arrived and they confronted each other, Bismarck assured the Black Knights that he was on their side. Of course the Black Knights didn't believe him at first until Rolo made up story that Zero used his geass on him and was forced to follow his commands. The Black Knights seemed to willing to work with the Rolo for the moment but was still weary. Rolo, on the other hand, thought that it would be the perfect opportunity to kill them if they give a sign that they would even point at his direction.

**Sword of Akasha, C's World**

CC and Suzaku made their way to meet with the others. Nunnally wasn't sure about Suzaku at the moment and Kallen threw a death glare at the Knight of Seven.

"Did you already know I was coming?" CC asked Lelouch.

"And that you regained your memories. It was necessary for the plan, wasn't it?" Lelouch responded.

A gunshot was fired at Suzaku and people looked at Kallen as she still had the gun pointed at Suzaku as the barrel emitted smoke from the shot that was just fired.

"Oh sorry, it slipped," Kallen said in a sarcastic manner not really meaning it.

"Miss Stadtfeld, please refrain from shooting in C's World," Marianne berated.

Kallen, however, was not sorry she took the shot, "Whatever." She lowered her gun.

Suzaku however was not backing down. He looked at Nunnally and was surprised that he had her eyes open but Nunnally suddenly looked away from Suzaku. In all sense, he was not surprise by Nunnally's reaction.

"At any rate," Charles called upon to bring the matter back at hand, "it's correct for CC therefore I can't see any reason for you to be here Kururugi."

"_If Suzaku tries to take Lelouch away from me again…_" Nunnally said in her head and then shook her head.

"Yes," Suzaku responded, "I'm sure you can't. I was already told that you became immortal."

"Father," Nunnally spoke, "I need to know. Why did you do all this? Why go through all this trouble?"

Charles's expression softened, "Why, you ask Nunnally? Because it's the world that you and Euphie both desired, you two wanted a kinder, gentler world."

"I see," Lelouch muttered, "it's obvious."

Jinta's expression softened, "So that's it…but even so…the way that this is going to be…"

"CC, the time has come," Charles began, "since we are all assembled, the Ragnarok Connection can commence. I will grant you your wish to die after everything has been completed."

Charles put up his right palm and his geass symbol started to shine and CC's geass symbol on her forehead resonated.

The ancient ruins all over the world began to activate and gave off the shaking of the very planet. The people in the world were panicking as why the world was shaking. Over on Kamine Island, a huge glow was hovering over the island. The Black Knights were wondering what was going on.

**In the cockpit of the Shinkiro**

"What's going on?" Rolo asked himself, "What's with all the shaking?"

**In the Kamine Island Cave**

Anya regained consciousness and was shot up and was looking around.

"What the…?" Anya spoke in surprise, "Where am I?"

**Bridge of the Avalon**

"All over the world?" Schneizel asked.

"Yes," Kanon answered.

"Bismarck?"

"It must be His Majesty's plan come to fruition," Bismarck said, "if His Majesty succeeds in carrying out his vision, then what's ever left of the world will be yours to govern per his royal decree, although the sense of politics will have change greatly."

Schneizel could only glare at the fact that it may destroy his own plans before they could even begin.

**C's World, Sword of Akasha**

The atmosphere in C's World shattered to one where the Sword of Akasha was activating.

Marianne was looking up with joy, "Behold, it's finally begun. The Sword of Akasha is slaying god."

CC's code stopped resonating for the moment.

Charles began to walk towards CC, "Now, once our marks of geass become one, the old world will cease and the new world will spring forth."

"Tell me Lelouch," Nunnally started in a low tone, "what was your reason for the fighting you've been doing, for attempting to take control of things?"

"Please don't ask me such things, Nunnally," Lelouch responded in a low tone, "you know it was for your sake."

"Are you still going on with that? Lelouch, what you've been doing became more than just me or has the things you told me in Jinta's dimension been a lie."

Lelouch turned to face his sister, "Nunnally…"

"Lelouch," Kallen said, "if it was just for Nunnally, why go the trouble of trying to protect others?"

"If you intend to go on saying that everything you've done was just for Nunnally, then you're just fooling yourself," Jinta said, "from what you've been up to, you wanted to create a world for not only Nunnally but for those close to you, a world where the strong doesn't oppress the weak."

Lelouch chuckled, "You're right, I've fought to protect everyone and everything important to me."

"If you still desire that result, then there is something that needs to be done here," Nunnally pointed out.

"Yes, to do that requires me to reject something."

"And that would be…"

Lelouch stood in the path between CC and his father, "That I…"

"Hmm?" Charles was surprised.

"I reject you," Lelouch elaborated, "and I reject everything you believe."

Charles didn't think this would happen and then Nunnally also got in the path between Charles and CC.

Lelouch continued, "Why do people lie? It isn't only because they struggle against each other; it's also because there's something that they're seeking," Lelouch said as he surprised CC, "You now want a world without change, how stagnant. You can hardly call it life, the same as a world of memories, just a world that's closed and completed, that a place I wouldn't want to live in."

"But Lelouch," Marianne spoke, "are saying you're rejecting me as well?"

"Mother," Nunnally spoke, "is your desire the same as Father's?"

"It would be so good to rejoin all the people whom we've been separated. You can even be reunited to those who have died, even Euphemia."

Suzaku tensed when Marianne mention the princess he loved. Nunnally and Jeremiah tensed up as well and Sayoko and Kallen raised their eyebrows and Lelouch as well as Jinta simply sighed.

"So that's how it is," Jinta spoke, "You two truly believe in your hearts that what you're doing would benefit the world and the people, however forcing your good intentions on others is the same as performing an evil act."

"In time Jinta, the people will come to accept it," Charles said.

"That time will never come!" Lelouch countered, "Only one thing is undeniably certain, my sister and I now understand that what you did to us may have been done out good intention as you said that you were protecting us from VV, but the hard fact remains that you abandoned us in a foreign land."

"But we did that to protect you two," Marianne defended.

"Then why the hell was it necessary to wage war on Japan?" Jinta countered.

Marianne found herself unable to answer.

"It's because their plan was really their only concern," Nunnally said with bitterness in her voice.

"Master Lelouch, Lady Nunnally…" Sayoko muttered concerned for her charges.

"The plan was such a priority for you both that it didn't matter to either of you if Nunnally and I were alive or dead," Lelouch spoke with anger and bitterness, "that's why you abandoned us, all you have left are self-serving excuses."

"Lelouch, you're wrong," Marianne countered.

"You just told us that the dead will rejoin the living, you don't give a damn about the future," Lelouch countered back.

"The future is the Ragnarok Connection," Charles said calmly, "Nunnally, once it's finally done, the gentler existence that you've spoke of will—"

"Stop it, the world you're speaking of will be kinder and gentler only to you, the world that Nunnally desires is one in which kindness is extended to everyone, even strangers."

"Big Brother," Nunnally muttered looking her brother with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Lelouch," Kallen muttered with a smile, "you really are…"

"_He may be right_," Suzaku said in his head with a frown, "_in the end, Euphie never revealed Lelouch's identity as Zero to anyone, not even to me. Shirley didn't either, that's why I…_"

"Let's say that's true, what about it? There's nothing to be done about it, the Ragnarok Connection has already begun," Charles said with confidence with Marianne confident as well.

"You think so? Have you forgotten that I am Zero, the man that works miracles?" Lelouch countered taking of his left contact lens revealing his geass.

"Your geass power will have no effect on me and there's only one person you could use it on but that would be pointless."

"No, there's someone else here, isn't there?"

Charles suddenly realized that Lelouch was right because the one in question was right behind him and Marianne.

Lelouch continued, "That's right, C's World is the will of mankind itself and not all men are equal remember those words, they're your own and because of that, I'm sure you now realize that my power will work."

"You're a fool Lelouch!" Charles responded loudly glaring at his eleventh born son, "God cannot be defeated by the power of the king."

"I don't intend to defeat God, this is a request. Yes, I'm sure I know who I really am," Lelouch looked up, "God, collective unconscious!" The planet started to glow, "Please don't stop the march of time!"

Marianne tried to stop her son, "Lelouch, you ungrateful child!"

Marianne however was stopped by Kallen, Sayoko, and Jinta with their weapons.

"That enough Marianne," Jinta berated, "no one would have wanted, no one, not even Euphemia."

Marianne looked at Suzaku, "Suzaku Kururugi, surely you can understand. I helped you so that you can talk to Euphie again."

"Meaning you were going force me to, right?" Suzaku countered, "Jinta's right, I know that Euphie would not want this."

Suzaku readied his sword, surprising Marianne and then she looked at Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, if you still consider yourself loyal to me then stop them," Marianne demanded, "we're trying to create a world for all yet they don't understand, not even my own children."

"Jeremiah," Lelouch muttered looking back at the blue haired knight.

Nunnally, Sayoko, Jinta, and Kallen were looking back at Jeremiah as well, wondering what he will do.

Jeremiah closed his eyes and drew his blades. Jinta did not like what he saw and walk towards Jeremiah with his scythe.

"Jeremiah," Jinta started, "do you intend to stop Lelouch from halting this selfish plan?"

Jeremiah said nothing and Marianne was pleased.

"Yes, that's it Jeremiah, remember who you've pledged your loyalty to back at the Aries Villa," Marianne said with glee.

Lelouch sighed and had a serious look, "Jeremiah, you told me that your loyalty is to my mother and it's for my mother's sake you chose to serve me. But you've seen the kind of person my mother really is. Everything we thought we knew about her has been lie."

"Don't listen to him; he just doesn't understand that we had to do those things to protect them," Marianne said.

"Lady Marianne," Jeremiah spoke, "even after all that I've heard; it doesn't change the fact that I still admire and hold respect for you."

"And I appreciate that very much Jeremiah." Marianne responded happily.

"However, that doesn't mean that I agree with what you and His Majesty are trying to do."

"W-What?" Marianne spoke surprised.

"Lady Marianne, what you're trying to do is take away people's free will to think for themselves. You want to everything just to stop and destroy people's chance to discover new things, to stop growth and prevent new generations to be born and to live the past forever. That is a world I cannot allow to exist. It's like His Highness said, this new world wouldn't benefit anyone but you."

Lelouch smiled at Jeremiah's response. Jinta, Nunnally, and Sayoko smiled as well. Kallen felt relieved because she thought that she would have to fight Jeremiah since she heard he was hard to kill.

"Jeremiah, are you betraying me?" Marianne asked as she was irate.

"My prince, do what you have to do, I won't let either of them stand in your way!" Jeremiah said.

"Jeremiah!" Marianne became furious and in a fit of rage charged at her former guard when the cyborg pointed his blades at his former master and she instantly stopped still fuming.

"Now then, back to the matter at hand," Lelouch said giving his full attention to God.

"You can't do this boy!" Charles roared trying to reason with Lelouch, "Not against God or all of humanity itself."

"Regardless, what I want is tomorrow!" Lelouch countered and his geass evolved to the sigil that now appeared on his right eye.

On the planet in C's World had the geass sigil appear and the pillars were shattering.

Marianne looked back and was shocked, "It can't be."

The thought elevator was being destroyed. The hard work that Charles, VV, and Marianne had done for years was being destroyed before their very eyes.

"The thought elevator is falling," Charles said in complete shock, "the dream that I and my brother and Marianne all shared."

"Charles, just stop already," CC said in a sad tone as she sat on the floor holding her knees, "it was presumptuous of us to even attempt this."

Charles turned to face CC while showing his code on his right palm, "CC, we still bear the marks of geass no matter what occurs we—"

Charles cut himself off when he looked down and saw that his body was disintegrating.

"This isn't a falsehood Father," Lelouch pointed out, "it's reality's response."

"Darling, you—," Marianne ran to her husband until she saw that she was disintegrating as well.

Charles was shocked at what was happening, "No, it's not possible, I'm supposed to be immortal. We're being absorbed, consumed by C's World!"

Marianne turned around to look at CC, "But what about CC, why isn't she disappearing as well? You supported this plan as much as we did."

"Sorry," CC spoke, "But I finally realized, the love you have is only for yourselves."

"No, that's not true at all; we love our children very much."

"Do you any idea of the meaning behind Nunnally's beautiful smile?" Lelouch interjected.

"The meaning?"

"Lelouch," Nunnally muttered.

"Why don't you understand?" Lelouch asked as Nunnally held her brother's hand, "Nunnally is here, crippled and until recently, she was blind. But she doesn't let them make her feel down. She knows…she knows that there are things that she could never do on her own. So her smile…is her way of showing gratitude."

"Well said," Jinta muttered nodding his head and smile.

"You're laboring under delusion—" Charles tried to point out.

"I will not let you call that a lie!" Lelouch cut him off, "Over my dead body and certainly not in front of her. You two refused to face reality, content to watch us from afar, don't make me laugh. There is only one truth here, you, our parents, you abandoned us!"

Marianne was taken back with what Lelouch was saying. Charles, on the other hand, was full of anger.

"You clever little fool!" Charles screamed as he charged at Lelouch holding out his right hand with the intent to grab his son's neck. Jinta saw this and dropped his scythe and ran towards Charles and he stopped Charles in his tracks by holding the emperor's right arm.

"Jinta," Lelouch said in surprise as so was the others.

"Damn you Jinta, release me. Unhand me you fool!" Charles demanded in rage.

Jinta took this moment to free his own right hand, made it into a fist, and punched Charles right in the jaw and Charles flew back. Charles rubbed his jaw where Jinta punched him.

"That's enough Charles," Jinta said glaring at him and Marianne, "you have lost."

Charles returned the glare, "You are all fools, each and every one of you. Can't you see that if you refuse what we offer, you will inherit his world, Schneizel's world. Good and evil intentions are on both sides of the same card. Do not judge us. Even with that, do you still—?"

"It doesn't matter," Nunnally interrupted, "even if it is true, we will always reject the world you've envision."

"It's laughable that you would want to create a world without lies but the fact is that you have been lying to world and those around you from the beginning," Jinta said.

Charles and Marianne could only be bitter about what was happening.

"Don't find this disgraceful, Marianne?" Charles asked his fifth wife, "Look at us, beaten by our own children."

"Yes Charles," Marianne agreed, "it is quite disgraceful."

"Lady Marianne," Jeremiah called out.

"Don't Jeremiah," Marianne countered, "don't make me angrier than I already am."

Jeremiah decided to stay quiet.

Nunnally moved forward to her parents, "Mother, Father, was there no other way?"

"You're wasting your breath with such a question," Charles responded, "it's clear that you've made your foolish choice so you'll live with the choices you've made. Good luck with that."

"All the planning," Jinta spoke, "all that you've done for this plan. You went as far as using your own son as bait to try to bring CC back in the fold. How disgraceful."

"You have no right to judge Jinta. You swore your loyalty to me and my brother years ago as a way to show respect to my father, but then you still—"

"Say what you want, it doesn't matter to me. By the way, there is one other thing I want to ask you and that's—" Jinta stopped himself.

"Hmm? What is it?" Charles asked.

"You know what, it never mind, it doesn't matter anymore."

Charles and Marianne gave Jinta a weird look.

"Hmph, Lelouch," Charles called out.

"What?" Lelouch responded in a disrespectful manner.

"You say you want the future, but the future is that of hate and fighting that will always continue. There will never be true peace. It is done by the nature of the people. Schneizel's plan involves keeping the world still. He intends to 'educate' the world."

"What do you mean by that?"

Charles grinned, "Hmph, that's all I'm going to tell you. The world is your problem now. You won't be getting help from us."

"Good luck to you all, although I'm sure you're going to need more than luck," Marianne added, "in fact, with what will happen afterwards, you'll be lucky if you can endure what lies ahead."

With that, Charles and Marianne completely disintegrated, consumed by C's World into nothingness.

**The Avalon**

Bismarck felt a feeling and it was feeling of what happened to the emperor and his plan.

"Oh…it can't be…" Bismarck muttered.

"Can I assume that…?" Schneizel muttered.

"Yes, His Majesty must have…" Bismarck felt sadness over what happened to the 98th emperor of Britannia.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The aftermath of preventing the Ragnarok Connection and a surprised encounter by Rolo and members of the Black Knights.**


End file.
